Only One
by animewarrior519
Summary: Karin Kurosaki goes into a complete life changing war that at first she wanted to not even be a part of. How is Toushirou and Hinamori rapped up in all of this? hitsukarin. first fanfic so flames are fine and advice would be very helpful. R
1. Comin' or not

**This is my first fanfic and since I'm a diehard hitsukarin fan I had to do my first story with this couple. So please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, just this story**

* * *

Only One

Chapter 1- comin' or not

Karin woke up same as any day except today was not just any day; she knew that better than anyone. Karin did her daily morning rituals and then headed downstairs for breakfast, though today was different.

As Karin walked towards the breakfast table she noticed that the air was thick with tension.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"Um, Karin....... well the thing is ….." stuttered Yuzu, unsure of how to put it. So Isshin was the first to speak.

"Karin-chan, as you know tomorrow is the…. Anniversary" said Isshin pausing before continuing. "And lately I've had a lot of sick and injured people, so……. I'm going to have to miss tomorrow."

Karin was shocked to hear this from her own father, and the husband of the one they were all supposed to be visiting. What Yuzu said next though really shocked Karin.

"Um Karin-chan, I have 2 tests and cheerleading practice tomorrow……and I can't afford to miss school……… I'm really sorry Karin-chan." Yuzu said, her voice filled with guilt and remorse.

Karin stared at her sister for a moment. Yuzu wasn't doing so well in school these days so she really did to be there for those tests. And even though she was only fifteen she had somehow become captain of their school's cheer squad. Yuzu was needed at school just as much as dad was to the clinic.

On the other hand this was Yuzu. The twin sister of Karin, a girl who also faced the same tragedy as Karin did. Losing mom. Yet it seemed now yuzu had become to busy for even their annual Kurosaki tradition. Karin, who was the soccer captain and ace player, should know about after school activities. Still it was very unlike Yuzu, very unlike all the Kurosaki family members.

Karin forced a smile and said "I'll send her your regards".

Yuzu smiled widely and hugged her sister thanking her for understanding. Soon the once tension-filled air became the same spontaneous atmosphere that she felt every morning. But deep down, Karin was hurt. She wished Ichigo were here then at least she wouldn't have to go to the grave all alone. But no, he was off being a shinigami captain probably saving the world or making it worse.

* * *

Ichigo sat behind his desk where a new pile of freshly done paperwork lay. Ichigo sighed it had taken him all night to do but finally he was finished. Ichigo then let his mind wonder.

It had a year or two since he visited the human world and his family. He missed them dearly, even his idiot of a father. _Hmm, maybe it is time for another visit. I do certainly need some down time. _Ichigo thought to himself, and the more he thought about the better of an idea it seemed.

Ichigo hopped out of his chair and went to 1st division while his idea was still fresh. Of course he knew he could have sent a hell butterfly but what was the fun in that, really. Just because he lived in the soul society for 4 years didn't mean he followed the rules, not in the slightest.

Ichigo knocked on the door before entering the room. He walked and stood in front of Yamamoto, who looks back at him slightly curios.

"Kurosaki-taicho, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" said Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho, I would like to visit the human world to see my family" requested Ichigo.

"Hmm yes, I see that but I also see that no matter what I your going to leave anyway, correct?" questioned Yamamoto.

Ichigo was silent and Yamamoto took the silence as a yes. Finally Yamamoto answered "very well, Kurosaki-taicho but keep a look out while your there."

Ichigo smiled brightly and called a quick "yes sir" before leaving the building.

"Heads up guys, I'm coming home" Ichigo said to no one in particular.

* * *

**Well that's my first chapter I hope you liked it**

**Please review if you want the second chapter.**


	2. Glad to be back

**Okay this is my second try and I'm going to use advice from another writer. Moon of Jupiter this one's dedicated to you!!!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own bleach, but I do own TV to watch it.**

* * *

Only One

Chapter 2- Glad to be back

Ichigo left the soul society as soon as possible; he just couldn't wait to get away from it. Sure, he loved his girlfriend, Rukia, he also loved 5th division but he really missed his family. He missed Yuzu, her cooking, and how she was always so kind and pure-hearted. He also, by some horrible irony, missed his father, how he punched and kicked in the morning, that's a void you can't just fill by training.

Lastly he really missed his sporty sister, Karin. She was so much like him they had the same scowl, the same overprotective-ness of Yuzu, and the same tough attitude yet he couldn't help but be as overprotective of her just as much as he is with Yuzu. Besides he supposed he liked Karin best because he didn't have to hide things from her like he did with Yuzu. She already knew everything before he even had a chance to tell her.

As the shinigami captain arrived in the back of the Urahara shoten he became instantly noticed.

"Ichigo, it's been awhile, what's up?" asked Yoruichi, half naked as usual. Somehow Ichigo overcame the "habit" of hers.

"Yo, Yoruichi, just here to give everyone a visit, nothing special" Ichigo said a smile clear on his face. Ichigo walked to the table and sat down, waiting for Urahara.

"Ah Kurosaki-kun, always a pleasure seeing a captain in my humble shop" said Urahara his usual smirk in place as he sat down. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Cut the crap, Urahara, I just need a gigai and I'll be on my way" said the Kurosaki. Urahara frowned at knowing his game was over. He got up from his sitting position and left the room to get a gigai for the boy, though he didn't know why when Kon was still available.

Ichigo let his eyes wonder around the shop, it looked exactly the same. Soon Ichigo's eyes fell on the calendar, and his eyes widened then hardened and a deep scowl appeared on his face.

As Urahara returned the taicho's eyes had not left the calendar.

"Here" said Urahara as he tossed him the gigai. Ichigo caught it without looking away from the calendar (A/N his cat-like reflexes). One phrase was uttered before he left the Urahara shoten.

"Damn it all"

* * *

As Karin walked home from school alone she couldn't help but still feel hurt. Well she supposed she was being a tad bit selfish but this……. This wasn't for her, it was for mom. She still couldn't get over it but she knew come tomorrow she had to get over it.

Then suddenly she felt a familiar spiritual pressure. Her eyes widened as she recognized it. It……. It was Ichigo. Karin then broke into a run to the only place she knew Ichigo would be, Urahara shoten.

As Karin finally made to Urahara shoten panting, she saw what she was looking for. There he was in a red t-shirt, a black jacket over it with black pants, chains hanging out of the pockets.

"Ichi-nii!!" Karin yelled excitedly as she excitedly ran at him, tackling him to the ground.

"Hey Karin, happy to see me?" said Ichigo sarcastically as he got back to his feet, helping Karin up as well.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you, it's been so long" said Karin joyfully as the two begin to walk home together.

"Well being a captain is serious and boring work" said ichigo.

"Well at least your home now" said Karin.

"Yeah……. Karin I know that tomorrow is the-" but ichigo was cut off.

"don't start ichi-nii first off dad to busy so he's not going and Yuzu's got work to do so she can't come either" said Karin sadly.

"What?! There to busy for our family tradition?!" ichigo was surprised at that not even there own father would go when he's the made the tradition in the first place. But as he saw Karin's saddened face and his eyes softened.

"So then we'll just go without them, right?" he asked putting an arm around the fifteen-year-old's shoulder.

Karin then smiled, nodding. When they finally got home Karin smiled yet again and said "good to have you back ichi-nii".

"It's good to be back, Karin"

* * *

**Gotta love brother/sister moments like that. Well that's my second chapter and the third is coming real soon.**

**Please, please review.**


	3. At the grave

**It's time for the third chap. OMG I've been waiting to write this and I guess this is sort of my favorite chapter. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

Only One

Chapter 3- At the Grave

The next day Ichigo and Karin were already up and walking. Karin was wearing a red t-shirt, jeans with rips on the knees and a pair of sneakers. Ichigo was wearing shorts, a white t-shirt and a pair of running sneaker. The female Kurosaki also brought snacks and drinks just in case they get hungry.

As they were walking Karin was happy, happy that she wasn't alone anymore. _I mean ichi-nii came at the perfect time._ Karin thought to herself as she looked at her brother walking beside her.

"So ichi-nii, how are things in soul society?" asked Karin.

"Not much, still the same, Rukia still kicks me and Aizen still a bastard" Ichigo grumbled angrily. He already Karin knew who Aizen was, it's somehow the effect going to the Urahara shoten everyday.

"Don't worry ichi-nii that jackass will be dead someday" reassured Karin.

"I just hope someday comes soon, really soon" said Ichigo sourly.

Soon the two were at the grave. Karin crouched down in front of the grave, so she could touch the engraved letters on the tombstone. Ichigo stood behind her, watching the stone and his sister. Then Karin began to speak to the stone as if it were her mother, Ichigo did not interrupt.

"Hey mom, how's it going? A lot of things have happened to me this year. First, I've been doing better in school, I got AB honor roll. Second, I've become captain of the soccer team at my school. I've also been helping around with the house. Sorry Yuzu and dad couldn't be here, they were both busy. Yuzu's the captain of the cheerleading squad and dad becoming slightly less annoying which is a big step for him. On the upside ichi-nii's here, I hope he can stay for awhile this time." Karin said knowing Ichigo heard the last sentence.

"I hope I can stay for awhile too, Karin but-"

"Yo Ichigo!!"

Karin didn't want to hear what Ichigo was about to say next so she was thankful to the person who interrupted. Though as she got up from her crouching position and looked to see who it was, she saw 4 men….well 3 men and a boy about her age. One had a lot of red hair, the other no hair, and the last looked sort of like a girl. There was also one woman who looked oddly familiar to her and next was a white-haired teen that Karin would know anywhere, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?" said Ichigo, confused.

"There's been a lot of spiritual pressure rising in this town and Yamamoto didn't trust you with it alone." said Toushirou.

"Oh, I see" said Ichigo. Then Karin coughed as a signal she was still there. When Ichigo heard he quickly introduced her.

"Oh right! Everyone this is my little sister, Karin" said Ichigo, putting an arm on Karin's shoulder.

"Karin, the redhead's Abarai Renji, the baldy's Madarame Ikkaku, the guy who looks like a girl is Ayasegawa Yumichika, the one with the……..strawberry blonde hair is-" but Ichigo was interrupted **(A/N yet again, nobody respects Ichigo :'( poor Ichigo)**.

"-Matsumoto Rangiku and the white-hair is Hitsugaya Toushirou, I already know them ichi-nii" said Karin. Then she waved at Rangiku, who waved back. Then she smiled at Toushirou, who just stared at the girl emotionlessly but with a small amused glint in his eyes. Matsumoto giggled as she saw the glint, she was the only one who knew her taicho so well.

"But how do you know them? How do you guys know her?" questioned the alarmed Ichigo.

"Long story" said Toushirou and Karin in unison.

Everyone looked back and forth between the two; the two looked as though they didn't mind that they had said the same thing at once. Renji was the first to break the silence.

"So what are you doing here anyway? Looking for lost souls?" said Renji who then franticly put his hand over his mouth at knowing what he just said in front of a human.

"Don't worry Renji, Karin already knows everything. I mean Aizen, arrancars, soul society, everything" Said ichigo trying to calm Renji down.

"But how?" said Yumichika, astonished by the fifteen-year-old's knowledge.

"Urahara, who else" said Ichigo.

"So why are you here?" said Ikkaku.

"We're here to see mom" said Karin bluntly. Karin then crouched in front of the tombstone again.

Toushirou looked around; sure enough they were the only ones there including souls.

"Where?" said Toushirou in interest. Ichigo pointed at the stone the girl was in front of.

Everyone looked and there eye's softened, even Toushirou's as he saw the words:

_Kurosaki Masaki _

_A mother, wife, and beloved friend_

Toushirou frowned. _To loose someone like your mother at such a young age must feel horrible. To even think of how she could have lost such a wonderful person yet still stays cheerful makes me depressed. _Toushirou thought to himself. It was silent; no one could say anything as the watched the girl sadly then suddenly there was a growling sound. Everybody looked at Toushirou who then realized it was his stomach that growled and Toushirou silently thought _damn stomach._

Karin sighed happily, the air was to tense, she didn't think she would be able to take it for much longer. After sighing she shrugged off her backpack, unzipped it, and started pulling out food.

"I think we could all use a snack" she said pulling out everything in the backpack. After pulling out everything she told everyone to dig in.

"Wow, this stuff is good, did you make this Karin-chan?" asked Rangiku.

"Well not exactly, I made the rice balls while my twin sister made the rest" said Karin happy everyone was enjoying the food. Then Renji almost choked.

"There's another one of you?!!" he said when his mouth was empty. Karin was angry at the insult.

"No, pineapple head-kun, my fraternal twin" grumbled Karin. She could hear chuckles from Ichigo, Ikkaku, and Rangiku.

"Well she's definitely a Kurosaki" muttered Renji.

"What was that?" said Karin and Ichigo in unison; both glaring with no emotion, yet the glare was still deadly.

"Nothing" muttered Renji, who continued to eat thinking one Kurosaki was bad enough.

Then suddenly Karin got an excruciating headache. She grabbed her head in pain.

"Karin!! Karin what's wrong?!" said Ichigo, worried.

"It's because of the spiritual pressure! There are 2 powerful arrancar and an espada coming this way!" yelled Toushirou breaking out his gigai and everyone else did the same. Karin sat there holding here head, trying to stop the pain, her eyes shut tight.

As soon as the arrancars and espada arrived the battle began. First, the eye patch wearing espada was fighting against Toushirou and Ichigo. One arrancar was fighting against Matsumoto and Yumichika the other against Renji and Ikkaku.

Ichigo was getting beat up by Nnoitra's four arms and Toushirou was fighting the other four. Nnoitra then constricted Toushirou, but Toushirou was sly, used the attack against the espada, and threw Nnoitra. Nnoitra landed on Masaki's tombstone crashing it in to pieces. Though he quickly got up and continued his fight with the two taichos.

Karin's eyes widened as she felt rumble on her skin. _No it can't be! _She thought as she looked to her side, forgetting all pain in her head. There was her mother's grave, crushed to pieces. At first Karin didn't know what to feel but as soon as tears started to come down her cheeks she knew she was feeling something. She was feeling sadness and rage at the same time. She could feel her spiritual pressure begin to explode.

Toushirou and everyone else then suddenly felt a huge spiritual pressure; they all looked to Ichigo only to see it wasn't him. Then there eyes shifted towards the younger Kurosaki only to find twisting visible reiatsu. All there eyes widened.

"Karin!" said a surprised Ichigo.

As resolve reached Karin's eyes she looked straight at Nnoitra, her glare harsh and cold like Toushirou's. A chill went down Nnoitra spine as Karin called out a phrase:

"You're dead"

* * *

**Well that's the 3rd and nearly my favorite chapter hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 coming soon.**

**Please R&R**


	4. The battle

**Here we go chapter 4 up and running. I all ask in return is that everyone who reads this chap will review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't bleach and never will…………..don't worry, I'll get over it.**

* * *

Only One

Chapter 4- The battle

Nnoitra licked his lips. "What delicious reiatsu" he muttered as he shot own towards Karin.

Karin saw the espada coming towards but her tough, cold exterior did not fall. Nnoitra came closer and pushed the Kurosaki to the ground. Karin looked up at him as though nothing had changed in her now gray resolve-filled eyes but then Nnoitra did something Karin was not expecting. The espada whipped his tongue which had a "5" on it and licked Karin's cheek. Karin was now pissed and disgusted but she knew who she could take it out on.

She quickly pushed him off of her and got to her feet. Then she grumbled darkly "get ready to kiss your ass goodbye, bastard".

Suddenly all the reiatsu that was around her began to condense. It condensed into a stick form, light covering every inch. As the light began to fade it showed that the stick form was not a stick, but a sword. The sword floated in front of her, Karin grasped the handle tightly. She then held the sword in a battle position.

Nnoitra smirked as he got to his feet from where he was pushed and pulled out his own zanpakuto. Karin saw the over-confidence in his eyes knowing it would become his downfall in this fight. He ran towards her first only to find that when he swung his sword it went through thin air. His eyes widened wondering were the girl had gone.

"You're pretty slow" whispered Karin from behind him. Nnoitra quickly whipped around only to clash swords with the girl. As Karin put more force into her sword so Nnoitra jumped back. The others watched as the two commenced in battle, Toushirou wanted to stop it but he knew he could not, this was her fight and she was going to fight it.

Then Nnoitra saw an opening and took it jabbing sword into Karin's right shoulder, blood spraying on their clothes. Good thing Karin was already wearing a red shirt. As made sure his sword was there this time after that pulling it out painfully. He then looked to search her eyes hoping to find pain and suffering. His eyes widened as he just looked into bored, determined eyes.

"Bu-but how can there not be ant pain in your eyes? What are you?!" stuttered a shocked and surprised Nnoitra. The Kurosaki just looked at him oddly before smirking.

"Hmm `What are you' I don't think I've ever been asked that before but if I had to answer I guess I would answer the one you're about to be defeated by" Karin said smugly. But the truth was that Karin was in pain and in a lot of it but she wouldn't let that show in her eyes when she was fighting an opponent. Besides she had become very good at keeping her emotions hidden. Karin's smugness instantly turned back into rage.

"But how?" said a frightened and angry Nnoitra as their swords clashed yet again.

"That's another thing I hate about you besides your obnoxiousness, you talk too much" said Karin annoyed. She then instantly turned smug again and continued. "I'm sure there are a lot of other espada but I bet you're the lowest of them all, that and the weakest and the most annoying".

"Why you little bit-"but Nnoitra was interrupted as a sword was shoved in his mouth.

"Would you just SHUT UP!!!" Karin yelled, on the verge of exploding **(A/N yeah, cause that was nothing)**. Karin then twisted the blade, cutting out the number 5 espada's tongue and letting it fall to the ground. She then took a few steps closer, making him go farther back so they could stay a swords length apart. Karin stepped on the tongue, crushing into the cement.

Karin then dragged her sword from his mouth to center of his body, leaving a rip in its path. Karin pulled the sword from his body, letting him fall the ground.

"When you go to the afterlife remember one thing, you got beat by a fifteen-year-old girl" she said as she watched him disintegrate. Once he was gone Karin looked up at her brother and the rest of the group noticing the arrancars were dead. Karin pointed to the place wear Nnoitra once was and yelled at her brother "_you _couldn't beat _that_." And Ichigo just chuckled and ran over to his sister as everyone else followed.

"Good going, Karin" said Ichigo.

"Yeah, great job, Karin-chan" said Matsumoto.

"Thanks" said Karin.

As Karin looked at Toushirou he gave her a nod as a "job well done". Then as Karin felt the resolve slip away from her and everything and everyone became foggy. Karin collapsed in Toushirou's arms.

"Wow! Karin, are you alright?" said a panicked ichigo.

"She's fine. Probably just fainted from too much reiatsu loss" said a calm Toushirou. He then picked her up bridal style and said "we should take her to Urahara to be healed. Kurosaki take the sword from her hand, she won't need it for a while."

Ichigo did as he was told taking the sword from his sister's left hand.

Toushirou looked at the other four and said "Matsumoto, you and the other three see if there are any more hollows and cover our tracks".

Matsumoto nodded with a professional look on her face and with that Toushirou and Ichigo set off for the Urahara shoten.

* * *

**Well there it is hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review, everyone can.**


	5. Understandings

**This is the fifth chap. Kind of ironic if you read the other chapters. Nnoitra, the fifth espada, didn't make it to the fifth chapter. But he put up a good run.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

Only One

Chapter 5- Understandings

As Urahara was drinking is tea he heard his front door slide open. When he went to see who it was he already had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Hitsugaya- taicho, Kurosaki-kun, what do I- wow! What happened?" said Urahara seeing the bloody Karin in Toushirou's arms.

"Karin now. Story later" said ichigo in haste.

"Very well. Tessai, could you take care of Kurosaki-chan's wound and please make sure she's convertible" commanded Urahara. Suddenly there was a flash and before Toushirou could even realize it, Karin was gone.

"Don't worry; she'll be fine in Tessai's hands. Now, about that story" he said seeing the restless concern in Ichigo's eyes.

"As you well know our mother's anniversary of her death is today…." began Ichigo and with Toushirou's help he explained what exactly happened earlier that day.

* * *

Karin opened her eyes to see tall grass surrounding her. She walked through the grass, which was difficult considering that it was up to her knees, and she looked up she saw a bright, beautiful, moon.

"Where am I?" Karin asked herself but apparently someone else heard.

_You are in my realm now. _Said a calm and majestic voice.

"Realm? What realm? Who are you?" Karin questioned.

_If you are so eager, come and find me. _Said the voice.

"Fine, but it will probably take a while, so why don't you just tell me" said Karin, stubbornly.

_Karin, I've been here for 15 years, believe me, I can wait._

"Wait, how do you know my name? What do mean 15 years?" asked Karin. This time there was no reply. Karin sighed and said "oh I get it, if I don't find you, you won't answer".

_Getting smarter by the minute._

"Ha ha" said Karin as she began to search. Karin then searched, searched and searched some more and she couldn't find out were the voice was coming from. Then fatigue rose upon her.

"Ugh! This is so pointless!" said the now aggravated Kurosaki.

_So you're giving up already, though I expected as much from a child_

Now Karin was pissed. "Who said I was giving, look whoever you are, I'm a Kurosaki and the last thing I will ever do is give up, that's like retreating from a battle you knew you could have won, and only cowards do that".

_Wow……..most impressive._

"No time for flattery because as soon as I find your ass, I'm kicking it to kingdom kum" said Karin closing her eyes. Karin knew that she obviously couldn't rely on her sense of sight. She then sat down on the ground and tried to concentrate on her other senses. All she could hear was the grass swish. All she could feel was the cool wind breeze. All she could smell was the grass, it smelt like spring even though it was summer. She couldn't taste anything at all. It's like she was the only one there, so who was the voice.

Suddenly Karin felt a new kind of sense, a sixth sense. It was the same as when she knew ichigo or a hollow was around. She was sensing the voice's reiatsu. Karin smirked, that's all she needed. She then ran to where the reiatsu was radiating from. But when she found where the voice was coming from she found what she hadn't expected to find or rather see in her life.

* * *

Once Ichigo and Toushirou were done telling the story Urahara was at first speechless. He then finally registered what they had told him.

"Amazing….. I never thought this would happen to Kurosaki-chan at such a young age" said a shocked Urahara.

"Well when you've been telling her every piece of information you know about soul society it was only a matter of time before something like this happened" said ichigo, thoroughly enraged.

"Kurosaki-kun maybe you misunderstand that-" but he was interrupted.

"I understand! You're the one telling fifteen year old girl about life and death!" yelled Ichigo. Now Urahara went serious.

"Kurosaki-kun, you're right I shouldn't have told her, you should have. But you tried to keep it a secret, a secret that she soon found out on her own. She came to me to fill up the details, I didn't just tell her straight out-" Urahara was yet again interrupted.

"You might as well have!" shouted ichigo determined to not loose this fight.

"Do not get mad at me. You were supposed to tell her. You didn't. It isn't my fault you couldn't. You had plenty of time" said Urahara use a demanding voice, a voice he hasn't used since he was a captain. It was just that the Kurosaki was so hard-headed.

Ichigo was stunned his tone of voice. He looked down, ashamed. He knew Urahara was right, he had plenty of time and moments he wanted to tell her but felt as though he couldn't, as though it would end what was left of her carefree-ness. Truth was she already. She knew everything.

"I'm going to go check on her" said Ichigo before leaving. It was now silent.

"Don't you think you were being a little too hard on him" said Toushirou, finally intervening.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, you know as well as I do that's what he needed to hear" said Urahara calmly. Toushirou nodded, understanding that it did need to be said.

"Though pushing that aside what are you going to do about Kurosaki-chan? You know she won't sit still" said Urahara muttering the last sentence. Toushirou still heard it though.

"Well of course, she is a Kurosaki. Hmm, I suppose we should contact Yamamoto first" said Toushirou.

* * *

Before Karin laid a dragon, swirled like a snake. No legs, no wings, just arms and a long body covered in silver scales. It had a dragon's head with fangs that would intimidate even the strongest of men.

_It's about time you got here_

* * *

**Well that one took forever to type but there it so please when you review tell me how you liked Urahara in this chapter.**

**Please review.**


	6. Guardians, Brothers, and Captains

**Chapter #6 sorry for taking so long it's just I wanted at least 1 review before I did my next chapter so here a special thanks to Taeniaea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

Only One

Chapter 6- Guardians, Brothers, and Captains

"Well you were no help" said Karin getting over the fact that the voice was a dragon.

_Well I knew you would use your instincts to find me _said the dragon.

"Anyway back to the subject at hand, what did you mean by 'realm' before? Who are you?" asked Karin. The silver dragon motioned for the girl to sit down, so Karin sat in the grass only to find that it was now short, like it had been freshly mowed.

_Kurosaki Karin, I am your zanpakuto and this is the realm in which I live in, it's a world in which only I reside. _Karin nodded, understanding. The dragon continued. _As I said before I am your zanpakuto, or rather the guardian of it. You see, every zanpakuto has a guardian, every guardian has a partner to fight with, and you're my partner, Karin. Usually the partners of guardians are shinigami but sometimes there are exceptions, you are one of those exceptions._

"How am I an exception?" asked Karin.

_Well you're human and you're 15, wouldn't you call that unusual, in other words an exception _said the silver dragon.

"Well ichi-nii got his zanpakuto when he was human and when he was fifteen, so he's an exception as well" said Karin. The dragon nodded. Then Karin looked at the dragon when another question popped into her head. "So what did you mean by waiting 15 years?

_Oh, well before you discovered and unleashed me I was lying dormant which is no big deal compared to the times the other guardians have to wait. _Then the dragon wrapped it's around a small space around Karin, looking at her face-to-face. _I thank you for that if you hadn't have released me soon I might have died from boredom._

"No problem, it was kind of fun exploding like that, by the way, what's your name?" asked Karin.

_I can not tell you, at least not yet _said the dragon sadly.

"Huh? Why? If we are partners and if we are going to fight together I think I should at least know your name." said Karin.

_Karin, don't take this the wrong way but your not strong enough yet, but you will be._

Karin stared at the dragon for a moment then sighed. "Alright, fine then what do I call you?"

The dragon looked at its self. _How about silver, just until you learn my name._

Karin nodded and suddenly both creatures heard a noise as if someone saying "Karin, I am so sorry". Karin recognized the voice immediately.

"ichi-nii?" whispered Karin.

_He's calling you, you should leave _said Silver.

Karin nodded and closed her eyes but not before taking a quick peek at Silver, just to make sure he was really there.

_We'll keep in touch _he said as Karin closed her eyes completely.

* * *

As Karin opened her eyes she saw her brother but he had not yet noticed that she was awake so he kept talking.

"Karin, where did I go wrong" said ichigo. At this time Karin decided to make her presence known.

"ichi-nii, you never went wrong to begin with" said Karin this caused ichigo to jolt, his eyes flashed back to Karin's face. When he saw she was awake he quickly hugged her tight.

"Uh ichi-nii you're kind of crushing me" said a strangled Karin.

"Oh sorry" said ichigo as he let her go but Karin still stayed up.

"So how long have I been out?" asked Karin as Ichigo looked at his watch.

"About 18 hours" answered Ichigo.

"I'm sure yuzu and dad are probably going loose it when we come back at two in the morning" said Karin.

"Yeah there going to freak" replied ichigo. Then the two Kurosaki's heard the door open to reveal Urahara.

"Oh good you're awake" said the blonde happily.

Karin nodded. Ichigo looked at Urahara and said "look Urahara I'm really sorry about before".

"It's no problem Kurosaki-kun" said Urahara kindly.

Karin then got up to her feet. She looked at Urahara and said "Urahara-san as much as we would love to stay we have to get home like now."

Urahara nodded understandingly "yeah, your father must be quite worried about you two". Urahara smiled and said "but you might want this" and pushed a sword into her arms. Karin looked at it surprised then smiled and said "thanks" before leaving the back room.

As she walked she saw Toushirou and couldn't help but to walk over.

"Yo Toushirou" greeted Karin. Toushirou looked at the girl.

"Yo Kurosaki, I have something to discuss with you." Toushirou said.

"Toushirou as much as I want to hear what you have to say I'm a bit tired" said Karin as she yawned. Toushirou nodded.

"Very well Kurosaki then after you come home from school I presume we can-" but Toushirou was interrupted.

"Sorry Toushirou but I have soccer practice tomorrow" informed Karin.

"Cancel" said Toushirou bluntly.

"Can't, I'm captain, and as a captain you should know you never skip out on your team" said Karin determined.

"Believe me kurosaki, I understand that very well" he said then looked at her as if telling her to come up with a decision. And Karin did come up with one.

"Fine meet me on the roof of karakura high at lunch, we'll talk then, ok?" Karin questioned.

"Fine" said Toushirou confirming the plans.

"Good so with that I bid you farewell" said Karin as she walked out the door, ichigo on her tail.

Toushirou was left sitting there very amused by the Kurosaki girl. He knew one thing was for sure; tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

* * *

**So there it is. I just love those brother/sister scenes. Please review.**


	7. Lunch

**Here goes the seventh chapter and I really appreciate all the reviews I got. Really guys that meant a lot to me.**

_Silver's thoughts_

_Karin's thoughts _

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

Only One

Chapter 7- Lunch

Karin woke up still a little sore from yesterday's battle. As she crawled out of bed her eyes couldn't help but fall on a certain object. There lay the sword in the corner of her room.

She walked over to the sword and ran her fingertips over the sheath. Then Karin suddenly heard a familiar voice.

_Good morning Karin-sama _said Silver's voice.

_No way! Silver, how the hell am I able to hear you in my head?_ Thought a very confused Karin.

_We are joined as shinigami and zanpakuto and in soul society there is no closer bond. So even when your away I can still be with you _said Silver.

_Oh, well that makes since, I guess you just took me by surprise _said the now calm Kurosaki. After the small conservation with Silver, Karin went into her bathroom to do her normal morning rituals. As she walked out of the bathroom fully dressed she looked at the sword sitting in the corner of her room.

_Do you think I should bring it just in case some hollows attacks in the middle of class?_ Karin asked Silver.

_No, because one, I can zoom out of here and to you in less than a minute, part of that bond we have. Two, don't you think it would be very strange to see a fifteen-year-old girl with a sword strapped to her waist. And three, this thing about killing hollows is supposed to be inconspicuous so the exact opposite would be to just go freely and kill anything you want _responded Silver.

_What are you trying to say? _Said Karin, irritated.

_Karin, for the safety of your cover just call or use me when the situation is dire. Other than that let the other shinigami handle it because if I count correctly there are 8 other shinigami in this town including Urahara-san and Isshin _retorted Silver.

Karin looked at her sword glaring at it.

"Karin-chan, Breakfast" she heard her sister call. Karin sighed.

_Fine _she said as she put the sword back in its corner and went downstairs to eat breakfast with the rest of her family before heading off to school with Ichigo.

* * *

The walk between the older and younger Kurosakis was silent. It was even more silent since Yuzu wasn't there; she had early cheerleading practice today. Then finally Ichigo decided to break the silence.

"Karin, I owe you an apology" said Ichigo, ashamed.

"For what, ichi-nii?" questioned Karin.

"For not telling you the other half of my life and making you go to Urahara's shoten for answers. Karin, I really should have told you, you had the right to know" said Ichigo. Karin stared at her brother for a moment as they continued walking. She then shifted her gaze forward, away from him.

"ichi-nii, it's not your fault; I was the one who shouldn't have gotten into your business. Beside there is one vital thing you're missing…." Responded Karin as she looked at her brother's direction only to see him give her a questionable look, so Karin continued. "….your missing the fact that I went to Urahara because I knew you wouldn't tell me because you cared so much, I understood that you wanted me to have a carefree life and I thank you for that, really. But two things you need to understand are one, if you didn't tell me; you know I was going to find out somehow. And two, my carefree day went by as soon as I saw that first hollow when I was 10".

"So what your saying is that I was never at fault, that it was your stubbornness that drove you to him" said Ichigo smiling, a smile that reached his eyes.

"Exactly" said Karin nodding. Ichigo just chuckled and rested his arm on his sister's shoulder.

"You know what Karin everyday you remind more of………Tatsuki" he said as soon as he saw the school in his sight.

* * *

"Guess I should, I've been taking combat lessons from her since I was 12" said Karin as she ran into school. Hearing a loud "what?!" from her brother which made her giggle as she walked to class.

_Ugh!_ Thought Karin _I thought classes would never end._

_Well you know it's only half over _said Silver.

_Well duh _responded Karin. But that didn't matter because now it was lunch. As she climbed the stairs and opened the door she was happy to see Hitsugaya Toushirou was already there in a gigai. He was playing with his cell phone, just like the day when they officially met.

"Yo Toushirou, what's up" called out Karin as she walked over to him. As a sign that Toushirou heard her he flipped his phone closed.

"Yo, Kurosaki" he said as he shrunk down to a sitting position. Karin sat next to him and gave him one of the bento she held. Toushirou just stared at it and Karin was now starting to get annoyed because she actually made his and her own bento with a couple of tips from yuzu.

"Toushirou, whether we're talking about my future or not it's still lunchtime" said Karin pushing the bento into his arms so she could begin eating her own. Toushirou looked at the box then hesitantly opened the lunch and began eating.

Toushirou took a few more bites before swallowing. "This is good…. but back to the reason I needed to talk with you. I spoke to our captain-commander, Yamamoto, and he believes that because of your blood line you could be a very valuable asset to have during our war with Aizen. He has requested you come to soul society immediately to begin training" said Toushirou as he continued eating. Karin almost spat out the food in her mouth, but she swallowed it before the shock came.

"What?! I can't go to soul society! I mean I have family and friends here I can't just uproot and go to a different world! I'm not leaving" said a shocked Karin.

"Kurosaki, I'm sorry but you have no choose in the matter. You have to become stronger and you can only become stronger in soul society" said Toushirou still calm and confident.

"I'm already strong unless you didn't see how I murdered that espada yesterday" retorted Karin.

"Kurosaki, you and I both know that was just a fluke but it did show you have great potential" explained Toushirou.

"Toushirou, you are now starting to get on my last nerve. I'm great in everything I do, I don't need training" responded Karin.

"Alright, Karin you say you're great in everything you do and that you don't need training. Fine, then I'll challenge you in the thing you do best, I challenge to a game of soccer one-on-one. You win; you don't go to soul society. I win, you do, deal?" Toushirou challenged. Karin looked at him in shock as Toushirou held out a hand. Then Karin smirked and put her hand in his.

"You got yourself a deal, Toushirou. Today, after practice Okay? " Karin said confidently. Toushirou nodded.

_Oh boy, this is going to be interesting _said Silver.

* * *

**Well there's my 7th chapter I hope you enjoyed it, please review.**

**I can't wait to update because next chapter I'm focusing on the romance of the story.**


	8. Karin's Amazement

****

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, please forgive my laziness. I promise that I'll update in at the 3 days, you know this week's FCAT for me. Anyway on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

**P.S. since this took me so long I'm making this Toushirou's point of view.**

_**Hyroinmaru thought **_

_**Toushirou thought**_

* * *

Only One

Chapter 8- Karin's Amazement

Toushirou P.O.V.

As Toushirou was standing, he watched the Kurosaki girl take a test from the window. There was just something about her he just couldn't figure out.

_I don't know what it is about this girl _said Toushirou.

_What do you mean_ Hyroinmaru asked.

_I mean look at her, she lost her mother when she was so young, her brother's living in a different world fight horrid creatures, and on top of that I'm forcing her to leave her father and her twin behind. She should be a wreck but never once has she given up even when the world told her to _said Toushirou.

_She is very strong_ said Hyroinmaru.

_But it makes me wonder…why does she hide it? _Asked Toushirou.

_Probably the same reason why you hid your sadness when Hinamori went into that coma, she probably thinks it shows weakness _replied Hyroinmaru.

_You're probably right, but I have an entire division to be strong for. She's a just a human, why would she need to hide her feelings? _Questioned Toushirou.

_Maybe, just maybe she has someone she needs to be strong for too _explained Hyroinmaru.

_Hmm, maybe I'll ask her _reasoned Toushirou.

Then the bell for Karin's school rang loudly, bringing Toushirou out of his thoughts.

_But for now it's game time_ thought Toushirou as he hopped off the tree he was perched on.

* * *

Karin's practice ended faster than usual, 30 minutes faster in fact. Apparently the team has done some intense training the day before so today they were pretty much drained. Toushirou didn't mind though, the faster the practice the faster the game between them would be.

Karin spotted Toushirou as the other players began to leave.

"Come on Toushirou, I got a game to win" said the Kurosaki cockily.

"Hn" was all Toushirou replied as he walked onto the field.

"First shot wins" said Karin as she placed the ball on the ground between them.

Toushirou watch as she was the first to kick as the ball landed on the ground, thus the game began. Toushirou began chasing after her and he had to admit she was fast, she was already half way to what he expected it to be his net. He sped up and quickly maneuvered the ball from her and ran toward her goal. As Karin sped up to Toushirou when he was halfway to her goal and then the boy did something she hadn't expected. The taicho shinigami kicked the ball 9 feet in the air then as it began to fall back Toushirou jumped in the air while Karin was watching the ball. Toushirou bicycle kicked the ball into the net.

Karin's eyes widened, the game had gone on for no more than 5 minutes. She had lost. And the most astounding thing of all was Toushirou had won kicking a ball into her goal from 60 meters away. Karin then turned to Toushirou smiling.

"Toushirou, that was amazing!!" the Kurosaki shouted. Toushirou just shrugged but then looked at with seriousness.

"We had a deal, right Kurosaki. I'm sorry but you must go to soul society" explained Toushirou. Karin nodded enthusiastically.

"A deal's a deal, Toushirou, so don't be sorry" said Karin without a hint of remorse or sadness in her voice. Then a ring suddenly went off. Toushirou checked his phone and it wasn't him. So he watched as Karin pulled out her phone and began to speak.

"Moshi moshi….Yuzu? What's up?...Sure, No problem at all…...I know…bye" Karin said into the phone before hanging up. Toushirou looked at her oddly.

"That was yuzu, she needs some meat and PREGO sauces for dinner so I have to go to the store, wanna come?" asked the young Kurosaki.

Toushirou wanted to say "no, I'm busy" but somehow his mouth muttered a "fine" instead. Karin smiled and went to the locker room to change before grabbing Toushirou by the arm and running off to the grocery store.

* * *

As they were done with there food shopping Toushirou looked at the sky only to see that it was now dark. Toushirou faced back forward, the groceries that he offered to carry in his hands. And then his eyes traveled toward the girl and he figured now was as good a time as any.

"Kurosaki?" asked Toushirou.

"Yeah?" replied Karin.

"Why are you always so happy?" asked Toushirou.

"Why are you always so not happy?" replied Karin.

"What I mean is even though your mother died when you were young, your brother might die from fighting so much in dangerous situations, and you're being forced to leave your dad and twin you never give up, you never show the pain that I can see. Why is that?" questioned Toushirou.

Karin stopped walking. As soon as Toushirou noticed he turned around to see the girl sitting on the grass so he walked over and sat next to her still waiting for answer.

"It's for yuzu, she's my sister and she needs me. I wouldn't expect you to know how it feels when your best friend, your twin is sad and crying. But when she cries, it's you who has to be her side when no one else can. The answer to your question is simple I have to be strong for her because if I'm not strong she won't be either" answered Karin.

"Hmm, oh believe me I know how that feels" said Toushirou. Karin gave him an odd look. "She's not my sister but we were raised and she's my best friend. Whenever she cried I'd be there in a heartbeat, whenever she needed strength I've give it to her without a second thought. To this day I still protect her but I also know she can protect herself, now I only protect her because I want to not because I need to".

Karin looked at him, eyes wide. Toushirou never failed to amaze her. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. She quickly hopped up to her feet

"Yeah well what yuzu needs right now is the groceries" said Karin as she held out a hand for the boy. Toushirou took the hand and Karin pulled him up.

As they walked a question popped into Karin head.

"Hey Toushirou why do you always call me Kurosaki, you could get me and Ichigo confused" asked Karin as Toushirou just shrugged.

"Well from now on call me Karin just so Ichigo and I don't get confused" said Karin. Toushirou looked at her for a moment then nodded.

Soon Karin saw her house and faced Toushirou. "Well I don't want my family flipping out seeing I'm walking home with some guy they don't even know so goodnight Toushirou" said Karin as she took the groceries from his hands. She took two steps before Toushirou grabbed her shoulder, Karin looked back at him.

"You're leaving the day after tomorrow so get your goodbyes out and…..never mind" said Toushirou as he let go of her shoulder. Karin turned back towards her house and as Toushirou watched her walk away he muttered:

"Goodnight Karin".

* * *

**Well I figured it was time for some personal Hitsukarin time. Hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Please review.**


	9. Goodbyes

**This is sort of a sad chapter but it's kind of sweet too so bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

'_Karin's thoughts'_

* * *

Only One

Chapter 9- Goodbyes

Karin woke up that day very confused. It was strange because this morning she felt as though she was being ripped in two.

As she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, she saw Yuzu and her father eating breakfast with cheerful attitudes. Nevertheless, Karin knew those attitudes would be gone as soon as they were told the news.

"Um… Yuzu, Dad I have something I need to tell you" hesitated Karin.

"What is it Karin-chan?" said Yuzu curiously. And at first, Karin didn't know how to explain.

"Well the day before yesterday… when Ichi-nii and I were at mom's grave an espada attacked. I fought against it and won. Hitsugaya Toushirou, captain of the Gotei 13, saw me and said I have great potential so I'm going to soul society to learn how to be a good shinigami and help in the upcoming war," said Karin gaining courage with every word she said. But, this courage soon vanished as she saw the shock in their faces. Isshin was the first to answer.

"You're not going to soul society," said Isshin in between bites of his breakfast. The fact that her father was commanding her made Karin slightly pissed.

"Yes, I am" said Karin, determination radiating from her voice.

"No, you're not. Karin, I refuse to let my daughter go out fighting hollows just because she got lucky" said Isshin, voice still strong.

"Yeah, that one may have just been a fluke but I've been fighting hollows since I was 10-years-old, it's in my blood" replied Karin. Isshin stared at her for a moment then a smirk crept on his face.

"You're right it is in blood. Along with your stubbornness and the will to never give up. Fine, go to soul society but I swear if I hear that something bad happened to you I'm bringing you home whether you like it or not" reasoned Isshin. Karin smiled, walked across the table and hugged the man.

"Thanks dad, in a weird way I'm going to miss you" thanked Karin.

Finally Yuzu spoke. "No… No Karin-chan!"

Karin looked at her sister in confusion and said "No? Yuzu, what do you mean?"

"I won't…. I won't let you kill yourself like this!" yelled Yuzu.

"Yuzu…" muttered Karin.

"No, Karin-chan. I was worried all day and night for onii-chan. I won't be worried about you as well, you're the one who stop my worries so without you I'd be all alone just thinking about the two of you, wondering if you were still breathing or not" cried Yuzu.

"Yuzu, I made a deal and a promise is a promise," muttered Karin not really wanting to fight her own sister.

"A promise is a promise?! Karin-chan what if I was going to the soul society instead of you? Wouldn't you try to stop me?" questioned Yuzu. And before Karin could shout "of course", the words of Toushirou ran back in her head and a different answer sprung.

"If that were to happen and soul society wanted you sure, I'd want you to stay so I could protect you from being hurt but I would also know you would be strong enough to protect yourself and I'd let you go" answered Karin. Yuzu's eyes widened at her twin's words.

"Look" said Karin. "I have to get to the early soccer practice so I'll see you after school when I start to pack up my things".

As Karin walked to the door she heard Yuzu call out "what time are you leaving?" Karin looked back to see a smiling Yuzu, Karin smiled back.

"Tomorrow morning, Urahara shoten," said Karin as she ran out of the house.

* * *

**(A/N I'm about to make a lot of OCs so hold on tight)**

"You're what!" yelled Arekkusu Nara, the central midfielder on Karin's team.

"You…you can't" muttered Maakasu Tachibana, the sweeper.

"I'm sorry guys but I've been accepted to a high class boarding school, I'm not going to pass up this offer" Karin responded.

"But, your our ace-in-the-hole" begged Kurisu Fuji, the fullback.

"Yeah and the championships are next week, you can't leave us now!" informed Matto Haruno, the goalie.

"I know this team can beat those wimps without me, look I trained you guys myself. You're ready," said Karin, her voice filled with pride. This was her team and if she said they were ready, they were ready.

"You've been one hell of a captain, Karin, the best I've seen yet," said Shido Inuzuka, the vice-captain.

"I've had a great time playing with you guys," said Karin.

"Alright, then how about one more game for old time sake?" asked Shido. Karin smirked.

"Let's do it" she yelled and they played not for training, but just for fun.

* * *

The next morning was extremely hectic, it was a Saturday too so Karin was frustrated when she had to get up early. But as soon as Karin was done with her morning rituals, she looked around her room before slipping on Silver.

_This is going to be the last time in a while that I'm going to see this room _Karin thought.

She walked slowly down the stairs, careful not to wake up the rest of her family. As she slid the door open, she took one last look at her house before walking out of the house and to the Urahara shoten.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

Yuzu rolled and rolled sleepily on her bed until she rolled off hitting the floor.

"Ow…" grumbled Yuzu as she rubbed her injured back. As she got up Yuzu saw it was morning she went and opened her curtains the as the sunlight shined in her eyes she suddenly remembered. She swiftly turned around and looked at her clock, her eyes widened further.

"Oh no! Karin-chan!" yelled Yuzu as she picked up the gift on her desk and ran strait downstairs and out of the door.

* * *

**At Urahara Shoten**

Karin climb down the ladder into the base meant where she saw all of the shinigami and Tessai and Urahara trying to open the gate that she had heard about once before. As she hit ground, she ran over to her brother and Toushirou.

"So are we leaving soon?" asked Karin.

"Yeah, we should be leaving as soon as Tessai and Urahara get the gate open," replied Ichigo.

"Speak of the devil" said Toushirou as he watched the gate open. He then looked towards Karin.

"You have to run through so don't-" but Toushirou was interrupted.

"Chill Toushirou, I was built for speed," Karin said smugly.

"She's got a point there, Toushirou," agreed Ichigo while Toushirou just rolled his eyes.

"Alright go on the count of three," said Urahara as everyone took a running position.

"1, 2,-"

"Karin-chan!" yelled a voice. Everyone looked to see were the voice came from and the saw a panting Yuzu still in her pajamas climbing down the ladder. As she hit the ground, she ran towards Karin.

"Yuzu!" shouted a shocked Karin and Ichigo.

"Ka-Karin-chan he-here, take this," said Yuzu through panting breath, shoving a gift in Karin's hands. Karin looked at the gift before ripping it open, there in her hands was a pocket watch with the letters K.K. engraved in the front. As she opened it, she gasped. Inside the watch was a picture of her and Yuzu's 3rd birthday when mom was still alive.

"It's so if your memory starts to slip you'll always remember your family," said Yuzu cheerfully. Karin then hugged her sister tight, only to realize that she herself was crying.

"As much of a heartfelt moment this is you have to leave soon," said Urahara. Karin released her embrace and wiped away the tears from her eyes leaving nothing but determination. Surprisingly Yuzu had the exact same look.

"Promise me you won't get hurt to bad out there," said Yuzu.

"Promise me you'll stay away from danger," said Karin.

"It's a deal," said the two in unison. Karin then put the pocket watch in her pocket.

"I'll see you later Yuzu," said Karin as she turned toward the gate, as did everyone else after watching the heartfelt scene. Even Toushirou had to feel saddened that such a bond could be broken.

"Alright here we go again. 1, 2, 3" said Urahara as he watched them all run in the gate at the three mark, and Karin had obviously no problem keeping up.

As the were running Karin thought 3 things:

_To all you teachers, good riddance._

_To my team, GAMBATTE in the championship._

_And to Yuzu and dad, I'll make you proud._

They were running for a little while before Karin saw the light at the end of the tunnel. As the went through the light Karin looked around. She saw either people in black robes like Ichi-nii or people in white uniforms that had either a red sash or a green one. She looked towards Toushirou who was looking back at her and he said:

"Welcome to the Soul Society".

* * *

**Well that was the 9th chapter. If you want more then review.**


	10. First impression

**Hey guys I really appreciate the reviews sent, and as my gratitude I'm writing a new chapter, now I'm in double digit chapters, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Karin would be in it a lot more if I did.**

'_Karin's thoughts'_

'_Silver's thoughts'_

* * *

Only One

Chapter 10- First impressions

As the group realized they were finally back in Soul Society Matsumoto ran off to her secret stash so she and Shunsui could have a drinking contest, Renji, Ikakku, and Yumichika went off to train, Toushirou had business at 10th so he left immediately leaving the two Kurosakis alone.

Karin looked at Ichigo. "So Ichi-nii, what do we do first?" she asked.

"First, I'll take you to your room so you can unpack then I'll take you to Yamamoto so he can speak with you about what you are to do next, okay?" informed Ichigo, as he began to walk off to Karin's room. Karin nodded and followed after him.

As the two began to walk people in the streets couldn't help but to look at Karin oddly. And to say the least it got on Karin's nerves.

_What, don't they have anything better to do_ thought Karin.

_Calm down Karin-sama besides, you do stick out like a sore thumb; don't blame them because they think so _calmed Silver.

_Still, it annoys me_ thought Karin.

After a while of walking they finally made it to Karin's room. When Karin walked in her first thought about the room was that it was small. It had small bathroom, medium sized closet and a kitchen that seemed to be a crawl away from the bed, this Karin liked, no more stairs.

"Alright Karin now get dressed we can't have the commander waiting" sighed Ichigo as he sat on Karin's bed. Karin looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean get dressed? There are no clothes to get dressed in" replied Karin. Ichigo pointed to the closet. Karin, realizing what he was pointing at, opened the closet and there in the closet was a white uniform with a red sash like the girls in the streets had on. Karin then walked to the bathroom to change into it.

As she walked out of the bathroom she saw Ichigo was asleep. Karin walked over and crouched next to him, her eyes softened as she looked at him.

_Poor Ichi-nii he works here for the rest of his life and as soon as he come back to the real world something happens to send him right back here_ thought Karin as she watched the 20-year-old man sleep peacefully. She felt guilty that she was the reason he had to come back.

_He must be over worked as a captain_ said Silver.

_Then I'll let him rest here and I'll go to the Commander's place without him _thought Karin confidently.

_Um... Karin since you don't have a map of soul society so I suggest you not do that_ said Silver worriedly. But Karin had already put the sword in the corner of her room.

_Come on what could possibly go wrong _thought Karin.

* * *

After asking eighteen different people for directions Karin had finally made it to the first division.

'_What could possibly go wrong' I believe those were your exact words _disciplined Silver.

_Well we got here safely didn't we _thought Karin as she went into the building.

_Yes, but we would have gotten here quicker if you hadn't knocked the 3__rd__ guy you asked unconscious _said Silver.

_He was a pervert! Didn't you here what he said to me! _Explained Karin.

_That may be but that still doesn't mean- _but Silver was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" said a shinigami angrily.

"The commander wanted to see me" answered Karin. The man snorted.

"Yeah sure, now get out or me and my colleague here are going to have to show you out" said the man as a bigger shinigami appeared behind him. Karin cracked her knuckles.

"Bring it on" said Karin. The bigger shinigami was the first to throw a punch.

* * *

Yamamoto was just finishing up his paperwork and he hears load banging noises. Slowly he gets up and walks to the door as he slides it open, the sight made his eyes widen.

There in the main hallway of his building were two unconscious men; there was also a young girl with black hair, who had a bad bruise on her left cheek, walking towards him with a familiar reiatsu and a smile on her face as though she was happy to see him. 

"You're Yamamoto, the commander right?" asked Karin.

"Yes, and you must be Kurosaki Karin" said Yamamoto. Karin eyes widened.

"How'd you know it was me?" asked Karin curiously. Yamamoto looked passed her at the two very unconscious men then back to her.

"I recognize a Kurosaki's handy work when I see it" he said simply. Karin followed his gaze to the two.

"Oh yeah, sorry, what happened was-" but she was interrupted when Yamamoto raised his hand, gesturing her to stop.

"Just don't let it happen again" said Yamamoto as he walked into his office motioning for Karin to follow and she did.

_Well, so much for first impressions _she thought as she walked.

* * *

**Sorry for writing such a short chapter, this chapter was just meant for pure comedy. You can still review though.**


	11. Secret garden

**Hey!! And this is my 11th chapter so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

_Karin's thoughts_

_Toushirou's thoughts_

* * *

Only One

Chapter 11- Secret garden

"Kurosaki-chan, I believe that I was told that you have a reiatsu that matches those of your brother, am I right?" asked Yamamoto. Karin just nodded.

"Hmm, I also hear you have no control over it, this must be true as well because there is now a lack of hollow in your area". Karin said nothing.

"Well, you are here to learn how to control that reiatsu unlike your brother who did not have this opportunity, I suggest you not make lightly of it" said Yamamoto. Karin just sat there staring at the man obediently though on the inside she felt slightly irritated by him.

"You'll be going to the Soul Society Academy starting tomorrow; your books are in your room, and your brother will escort you to the Soul Society Academy everyday until you learn the directions yourself, understood?" commanded Yamamoto. Karin nodded once more.

"Very well and Kurosaki-chan try not to draw to much attention to yourself, the last thing we need is for the students and shinigami to find out we're keeping a human in Soul Society, let alone training her" said Yamamoto before calling in his 11th seat officer. At that moment Karin couldn't have felt more unwanted.

"Yes sir" said the 11th seat officer; Yamamoto didn't even acknowledge him yet.

"Kurosaki-chan, we're done here" he said before turning to his officer.

"Tsubaku, could you please take Kurosaki-chan to the forth division so they can heal that bruise on her cheek" demanded Yamamoto. The man nodded and motioned for Karin to follow him as he left the room. Karin got up from her seat, looked at Yamamoto for one last time before following the shinigami.

* * *

"I'm fine" said Karin sternly.

"I was given orders to take you to the forth division" said the officer. This got Karin mad. She had gotten a lot worse bruises and on top of that she really hated being babysat. So Karin stopped dead in her tracks. The man noticed and walked back to her.

"Get moving" said the guy as he was about to push her in the shoulder to get her moving but Karin grabbed his arm before it could make contact with her shoulder.

_Finally, Ichi-nii's reputation will come in handy _Thought Karin.

"You want to know why people never mess with a Kurosaki?" said Karin as she tightened her grip around the man's arm. The man now began to shake with fear after thinking about what he had heard what Kurosaki-taicho does to his opponents, he bet his sister would be the same. Then Karin tightened her grip harder, as if telling him to think fast. Then she suddenly heard another voice.

"Karin?"

Karin looked to where she heard the voice only to see it was Toushirou.

"Toushirou?" said Karin. The officer seeing that the girl's attention had been diverted from him he quickly released himself from her grasp and ran. Karin did not even notice him as she walked toward Toushirou.

"Toushirou what are you doing here?" asked Karin as she looked at him curiously.

"I should ask you the same thing" replied Toushirou. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story" answered Karin.

"I got time" said Toushirou as they began to walk beside each other.

"Well it kind of started like this......"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, two shinigami are now knocked out cold because of you" said Toushirou.

"Well, they started it" she grumbled as she on a bench under a sakura tree. Somehow the two found their way into a beautiful secluded area.

_Well I have only been to this place once but still I figured the first person I'd show it to would be Hinamori, not Karin. Hmm, I may have just involuntarily walked here while I was talking to her, but why would I get lost talking to this one girl? I guess that's just one thing about her I'll just never understand _thought Toushirou as he walked over and sat next to her on the bench.

"Hold on" said Toushirou as he touched her bruised cheek. Then his hand began to glow green as her bruise began to grow smaller. Then just as suddenly as Toushirou put his hand on her cheek he took it off.

"What was that?" asked Karin as she felt her cheek, there was no bruise left.

"That was kido, a form of magic that can be performed by reciting a specific incantation" said Toushirou.

"But you didn't recite any incantation" said Karin looking at him quizzically. Toushirou smirked.

"When you're as good as me you don't have to, you'll learn this skill in the Academy, it really does come in handy sometimes" said Toushirou.

"Yeah, well I'm going to do everything I can to become a great shinigami" said Karin as she took something out of her pocket that Toushirou recognized to be the pocket watch she got from her sister. She opened it to see the picture of her and Yuzu.

"I have to" she muttered to herself but Toushirou heard.

"You will" encouraged Toushirou. Karin looked at him and smiled softly.

"So who is she? Is she here?" asked Karin.

"Who?" asked Toushirou, confused.

"Your best friend, the one you were talking about when we were in the real world" replied Karin.

"Oh yeah she's here in Soul Society, her name's Hinamori Momo" said Toushirou.

"Can I meet her?" asked Karin excitedly.

"I'm afraid not, she helps run the 5th division with your brother, I'm sure she's busy" said Toushirou but after seeing the disappointment in her eyes he quickly added "but someday I'll introduce you to her".

Karin smiled at to him. Then a question popped in her head.

"You never told me why you were here, I thought you had business to attend to at your division" explained Karin.

"I did but my 3rd seat officer did the paperwork in exchange for a date with Matsumoto so when I got there this morning my desk was free of paperwork so I decided to go for a walk" explained Toushirou. Karin smiled brightly at the boy.

"Well I'm glad that he did the paperwork, I actually got to spend some time with you" said Karin happily. Toushirou felt a small smile grace his lips as well.

"Yeah, I'm glad too"

* * *

**Well there it is and don't worry I'll make sure Karin and Hinamori meet face to face but in the meanwhile look out for the next chapter, Karin's first day of school.**

**Please review.**


	12. New friends, new rivals

**This is my 12th chapter so read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

_Karin/Toushirou's thoughts_

_Silver/Hyroinmaru's thoughts_

* * *

Only One

Chapter 12- New friends, new rivals

Karin awoke and at first she didn't know where she was. Then the memories of yesterday flooded back into her head. Slowly, she got to her feet and walked into the bathroom to get ready. By the time she was done making her own lunch and eating breakfast at the same time she heard a knock on the door.

_That must be Ichi-nii _thought Karin as she walked to the door, sliding it open.

"Morning Karin, you ready to go?" asked Ichigo. Karin nodded and together they walked to the Academy.

"So I have to say sorry for falling asleep, you must have been so lost out here" said Ichigo. Karin smirked.

"Actually I wasn't lost at all" said Karin smugly.

_Bull _said Silver.

"Really, then how did it go with Yamamoto?" asked Ichigo. Karin looked at the ground.

"He was…well harsh and cruel wouldn't be the exact words…more like demanding…but he runs the whole soul society so it's no wonder. But…he wasn't exactly the welcoming committee either" grumbled Karin. She still felt unwelcome by the man. She felt as though she was living a life of secrecy.

"Well he's never really been that soft on anyone so you shouldn't expect yourself to be any exception" sighed Ichigo. This made Karin wonder. She knew she wouldn't be an exception just because of her last name but, what if everybody she met today was that harsh? Or would they think of her as Ichigo's little sister? She even found herself asking do I even really want to be here? She was only here in the first place because of a bet.

Soon the school came into her view. She stopped in front of the school where it seemed fifty kids were hanging out. Ichigo turned to his sister, whom was looking at all the new students.

"Karin" said Ichigo, gaining the 15-year-old's attention. "Try not to get in any fights on your first day, alright?" Karin looked at him oddly.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"It's just…..you sound just like Dad" she said smiling as she noticed the similarity. Ichigo smiled softly back to her and put his hand on top of her head.

"Karin" repeated Ichigo.

"Fine Ichi-nii, I promise not to get in any fight….unless they start it of course" said Karin smugly. Ichigo raised his brows still looking at his sister. Karin rolled her eyes and said "and even then I won't hurt them that bad".

Ichigo smiled and said "good. Oh, I can't pick you up from school today so Renji's going to. See ya later".

"I don't need a babysitter" grumbled Karin.

"Behave" he said before turning around and leaving with nothing but a wave. Karin smiled as she watched his retreating back. She then turned around back to the school. As she walked to her first class the whispers of gossip didn't fail to reach her ears.

"Hey there she is, Kurosaki-taicho's kid sister"

"Yeah I heard that she beat up two 1st division shinigamis yesterday"

"I bet she thinks she's so great because she Kurosaki-taicho's younger sister"

"Just because she's a Kurosaki doesn't mean she'll amount to anything"

"Oh really, I bet she's already started fighting hollows"

Oh yes, Karin knew today was going to be a long day.

* * *

As Karin walked into her first class she hurried to a seat and sat down. As she slouched in the seat she felt slight relief until…

"Hey Kurosaki girl, you're sitting in my seat" she heard a deep voice say. She looked to see a boy with deep brown hair that went slightly over his confident ruby red eyes. The boy was quite handsome. But he became less handsome as a mischievous smirk graced his lips and a spark of coldness and disgust loomed in his eyes.

"Hey I said that's my seat so get up, now" he commanded. Karin began to get annoyed that he was commanding her; a boy who looked no older 18-years-old was commanding her. Her eyes narrowed.

"I don't see your name on it" said Karin not affected by his looks nor intimidated by his threat.

"Look my name is Hidaro Sadaharu and I run this school. You're Kurosaki-taicho's little sister who thinks she has skills but is extremely lacking in them" he said confidently. Karin abruptly stood up from her seat and looked at the boy face-to-face give or take a few inches, she was only 5ft.7. She let her hands clenched into fists.

_Karin-sama, remember, you promised your brother you wouldn't get into any fights _soothed Silver. Karin thought about the words her Zanpakuto was speaking for a moment before sighing and unclenching her fists, picking up her books, and heading off to another seat as Sadaharu's groupies muttered to themselves how weak the girl was. Karin couldn't help but to feel infuriated and defeated as she sat in another seat across the room.

_You did the right thing; you know keeping that promise _said Silver approvingly.

_Yeah, Yeah, but the next time he picks a fight with me I'm fighting back, deal? _Asked Karin, anger still in her.

_Yes, but not because you held in your anger instead of hitting him, I want you to fight him. No one talks that way about my partner _said Silver.

_Now your talking _said Karin happily. Then another voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey aren't you Kurosaki Karin?" asked a girl. Karin looked over at the girl. She had brown wavy hair with watery blue eyes which were filled with radiant life and joy. She looked around 16 or 17 years old. Karin smiled; at least this girl seemed nice.

"Yeah I am, and you are?" asked Karin. The girl's eyes widened in shock and she quickly bowed her head before looking back with embarrassment clear on her face.

"OH! Gomen, my name is Kaidoh Azume" she said in haste. Karin smiled brightly at her, yes she was definitely a nice girl.

"Anyway Karin-chan, if I can call you that, it's a pleasure to meet you" said Azume excitedly.

"It's a pleasure meeting you too. And you can only call me Karin-chan if I can call you Azume-chan" said Karin. Azume nodded furiously.

"Hey Karin-chan, want to eat lunch together? I know the perfect spot" she asked, hopefully. Karin nodded and then the students became silent as the teacher walked in and class began.

* * *

Toushirou sat in his office completing paperwork, and to say the least it was starting to bore him. Well he did also have a lot of things on his mind. He got out of his chair and went over to his couch. As he lay on his couch looking out of the window he allowed his mind to wander.

He was wondering how Karin's first day of school was going.

_The Academy wasn't exactly easy for me even when I was a child prodigy. But knowing Karin she probably got into a fight first thing in the morning. I bet it sucks going to the Academy when your brother is a captain, I kind of feel sorry for her. The last thing that someone needs in the Academy is rumors spreading about them. Some are so shot by their competition that they just quit in the middle of the year _thought Toushirou.

_Why are you so concerned? _Toushirou's Zanpakuto asked.

_What do you mean? I'm not that concerned. I mean I do have to admit my attention has been occupied by the girl a lot but she's a human girl and Kurosaki's younger sister it's like her nature to grab attention in soul society _explained Toushirou.

_It seems as though you are worried about a Kurosaki Karin rather than just some human girl _replied Hyroinmaru. Toushirou's thoughts were silent.

_Truth be told, I haven't seen you this concerned over a girl since Hinamori started going to the Academy _continued Hyroinmaru.

_...I don't know Hyroinmaru. She just seems so...interesting. She's strong but isn't afraid to show weakness to the ones she cares about. She's more mature than Ichigo yet she has care-free childish moments. She's as stubborn as an ox but she knows that sometimes you have to put your stubbornness aside and do what's right. She fights people who get on her nerves but given the opportunity I bet she'd save those same people from death. She's so refreshingly new; she's very different from the other girls in soul society _responded Toushirou as he ran his hand through his white hair.

_Yes Toushirou you are so right. Never in my life as your Zanpakuto have I ever met such a girl _said Hyroinmaru.

_I like her._

* * *

Classes seemed to go by faster for Karin once she realized Azume was in pretty much all of them except swordsmanship. And this so happened to be her next class. As she sat down the teacher came in.

"Alright wimps today's lessons about hand to hand combat" said the sensei. Karin found herself not paying attention during the lesson though until the teacher called her name.

"Kurosaki, get your sorry butt up here now!" screeched the man. Karin rose to her feet and walked into the middle of the dojo area with nothing but a bored and expressionless look in her eyes. Well that was the look in her eyes until she found out whom her opponent was.

"Aw man, do I have to fight her. I mean I have this policy about hitting girls let alone weak ones" said the arrogant and over-confident Hidaro Sadaharu. Karin glared at the boy.

"That's funny I was just about to say the same thing" said Karin with a smirk. Sadaharu was the one who got irritated this time.

"Oh you think you're funny, well bring it on" said Sadaharu taking a fighting stance. Karin also took a stance.

"Begin" said sensei as he backed up not wanting to accidentally end up with bruises.

Sadaharu began by taking a running start and took a couple of swings at Karin and Karin dodged them all. As Karin began to try and kick him from the sides he blocked each one and got a kick of his own in, kicking Karin in the face and Karin began to fall backwards. As she fell back she did a one-handed back flip to land softly on her feet. Now she was mad. She ran at him with incredible speed and kneed him his stomach. As he made the mistake of crouching down to hold his stomach Karin gave him a hard uppercut and he went up about 9ft in the air. As gravity took its toll and he fell back down Karin jumped in the air and side kicked him into the wall and to Karin's surprise he went through the wall leaving a huge hole. Karin landed back on the ground, still surprised.

_Crap, I promised Ichi-nii that if I did get into a fight that I would go easy on him, and he's bound to her how his kid sister made a huge hole in one of the schools dojo with one of the schools students _thought Karin, panicking. Then she heard clapping and she looked around the room to see everyone was clapping and cheering for her victory. Karin scratched the back of her head embarrassed by the applause.

_Well I'll face that problem when it comes for now I'll just enjoy the praise._

* * *

As Karin walked out the school she saw a familiar red head coming her way.

"Yo Renji" said Karin as she walked towards the vice captain.

"Yo Karin, so how was your first day of school here?" he asked. Karin shrugged.

"Nothing special" she said as the two began to walk off. And suddenly something popped into her head.

"Hey Renji just drop me off at the tenth division"

* * *

**Well there it is and it's my longest chapter yet. Please review.**


	13. Toushirou's weakness

**This is my 13th chapter and it's sort of cute. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

_Hyroinmaru's thoughts_

* * *

Only One

Chapter 13- Toushirou's weakness

Renji looked at her oddly. "Are you sure? I mean Ichigo's going to kill me if I let anything happen to you". Karin nodded.

"Don't worry I'm just going to visit Toushirou" said Karin simply. Renji nodded.

"Fine"

* * *

Toushirou was sitting in his office, bored to death. There was nothing interesting about paperwork. He couldn't help but sigh at how boring his day was so far. Suddenly Toushirou felt a familiar reiatsu and instantly his mood brightened. The door slammed open to reveal the Kurosaki girl.

"Yo Toushirou" said the girl as she sat on the couch in the office.

"Yo" said Toushirou as a smirk crept on his face. He got up from his chair, deciding to take a break from doing paperwork and sat on the couch next to her.

"So how was your first day?" questioned Toushirou as he began to relax.

"Tiresome" said Karin as she too laid back, relaxing.

"Yeah well that's what the academy will do to you" said Toushirou. Karin smiled.

"But I loved it, I made a couple of friends, made a good first impression, sure there were some kids getting on my last nerve about being Kurosaki-taicho's younger sister but I didn't get into any fights" said Karin proudly. Toushirou looked at her suspiciously.

"What's with the suspicious look?" asked Karin nervously.

"Well it's just that I have never known a Kurosaki to hold in their anger and let it go" said Toushirou matter-of-factly. Then suddenly the two heard a rumbling sound and then they felt a familiar reiatsu. The door slammed open yet again to reveal another Kurosaki. But this time it was Ichigo.

"Karin" said Ichigo angrily, not even acknowledging Toushirou. "What's this I hear about you kicking a kid through the wall in school". Toushirou looked at Karin astounded and with a look that said 'I knew it'. Karin scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Oh yeah, about that…" muttered Karin hopping up to her feet.

"Karin, you promised me you wouldn't get into any fights" said Ichigo as he walked over to where she was standing.

"Ichi-nii, could you please let me explain" pleaded Karin. Ichigo looked at her intently and then nodded. Toushirou too was wondering what Karin was going to say.

"Okay, here's what happened. This kid, Hidaro Sadaharu, was insulting me, saying I have no skills but Silver made me remember my promise to you so I didn't fight him, even though I wanted to. However, Sadaharu also happened to be in my swordsmanship class and the teacher ordered us to fight. It wasn't my fault and I kept my promise" explained Karin proudly.

"You also promised that you would go easy on them, I don't think kicking a kid through a wall is going easy" said Ichigo still irritated. Toushirou figured it was time he intervened.

"Actually, since it is a Kurosaki we're talking about I think we should be happy she didn't pull out her Zanpakuto on the boy" said Toushirou causing the two to look at him as if finally realizing he was there. Ichigo thought about what Toushirou had said.

"You're probably right" grumbled Ichigo before looking back at Karin. "But you do need to learn how to control your power, Karin".

"I know, I know….Hey! Why can't Toushirou teach me how to control my power" said Karin hopefully looking at the said boy. Toushirou looked extremely surprised.

"What!? You want me to teach a Kurosaki to control their power?" asked Toushirou. Karin looked at him with big grey eyes. Toushirou tried to look away but it was too late.

_Wow, I didn't know she could do that _said Hyroinmaru.

"Please Toushirou" pleaded Karin. Ichigo looked expectantly at him. Toushirou sighed.

"Fine" grumbled Toushirou. Karin then put a satisfied smirk on her face and looked towards her brother.

"See, all planned out" said Karin confidently. Ichigo shrugged.

"Fine" said Ichigo before looking towards Toushirou. "If you hurt her then you die". Toushirou nodded, understandingly.

Ichigo glared at Toushirou then looked at Karin. "Alright Karin, I'll see you in the morning". Karin nodded.

"See ya later Ichi-nii" said Karin happily. She looked at Toushirou who was sitting there, face in his hands wondering how he got himself into this mess. Karin sat next to him.

"I'm sorry Toushirou, I just didn't want to train with someone I didn't know, someone I knew who would run straight to Ichi-nii if I did something went wrong" said Karin guiltily. Toushirou sighed yet again.

"No, it's alright I guess" said Toushirou as he looked at her.

"Alright, Toushirou I totally owe you, what do you want?" asked Karin.

"Just an answer, who's Silver?" responded Toushirou. Karin smiled.

"Well I met my Zanpakuto the night I fought Nnoitra and then when I found him in the Zanpakuto world we talked but when I asked him if I could know his name he told me 'I can not tell you' so for now I call him Silver" explained Karin brightly. Toushirou nodded.

"I see, then when we start training I'll train you with your Zanpakuto so you can learn his real name and learn shikai" said Toushirou, smirking at the challenge. Karin smiled.

"Can't wait, anyway I have a lot of homework to do so I better be getting home" responded Karin.

"Do you want me to walk you?" asked Toushirou, trying to hide his concern.

"Nope I'll be fine" replied Karin as she walked towards the door. "We'll start training tomorrow, after school". Toushirou nodded, silently going back over to his desk. "Goodnight Toushirou".

Toushirou looked up at the girl and a smirk crept onto his face. "Goodnight Karin".

She smiled and left with a soft click of the door. Toushirou sat in his chair, laid back, and a loud sigh left his lips. He, in less than an hour, found himself being the new sensei of Kurosaki Karin. He had to teach to control her power and teach her how to reach shikai. He had been forced into this work by that girl's big grey eyes; he didn't know they could look so… so… undeniably… cute. Wait! Did he just think CUTE! Toushirou shook his head to get the thought out before it did damage to his head. Yet even though all this had happened to him he found himself smiling as he began on his paperwork yet again.

* * *

**Well there it is, I hope you really enjoyed it. Please review.**


	14. Friendships

**This is 14th chapter and I just have one request: can everyone that reads this chapter review. That's it. BTW I'm putting a lunch scene in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach; if I did Karin would be in it a lot more.**

* * *

Only One

Chapter 14- Friendships

Karin woke up actually excited about going to school. She hopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom to do the usual morning ritual.

Then as Karin was finished making her lunch someone knocked on her door. She trotted over to the door and opened it to reveal Ichigo. Karin smiled at her sibling.

"Ohayo Ichi-nii" greeted Karin.

"Ohayo, come on" he said as he began to turn and walk out. Karin became worried as she walked next to him.

"Ichi-nii what's wrong? You look tired" noticed Karin. Ichigo looked at her and Karin noticed that there were small bags under his eyes and he looked as though he hadn't slept a wink all night.

"No, I'm fine I was just trying to decide on something last night after doing paperwork" said the 20-year-old.

"Yeah, what?" asked Karin curiously. This must have been serious if Ichigo was losing sleep over it.

"Can't tell you yet. Just be assured that I'm fine" said Ichigo, a serene smile on his face. Karin had seen this smile only once before. When the doctor said she would be fine when she had broken her leg playing soccer. Karin knew her brother well but this smile was so rare she didn't yet know what triggered it.

"Fine, but your going to have to tell me sooner or later" said Karin as she saw the school in her sights. They stopped in front of it.

"I choose later. Try not to hurt anyone to badly today if you do have to fight. Renji's going to take you the tenth division to train with Toushirou this afternoon" said Ichigo as he put a hand on her head.

"I don't need babysitter, Ichi-nii!" said Karin angrily. Ichigo chuckled.

"I'm just trying to make sure you stay out of trouble. See ya later" said Ichigo as he removed his hand from her head, turned, and began to walk away.

"Bye Ichi-nii" Karin called to his retreating back.

"Karin!" someone called from behind Karin. Karin turned around and smiled.

"Hey Azume-chan" greeted Karin.

"Come on let's get to class" instructed Azume. Karin was happy that she had a friend like Azume. She always made good decisions and she had good judgment, she was like Karin's personal advisor.

"Yeah sure" said Karin and the left for their first class.

* * *

Once they got through the class doors the first person that Karin saw was Sadaharu with bandages on his arm and on his forehead. Apparently when Karin saw him, he saw her. He walked over to the two girls. This gave Karin a better look at his bandages. Karin couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Look Hidaro-kun, I'm really sorry about yesterday" said Karin apologetically. Sadaharu looked at her in shock.

"Kurosaki, it's me who should be the one apologizing" said Sadaharu taking Karin by surprise. "I was the one who got the dumb ideato get you mad, what happened yesterday was what I deserved and I'm sorry. Truth is though I have a lot of respect for you Kurosaki Karin".

Karin was speechless. She had expected the boy to be a smartass but instead he apologizes to her. It was enough to make Karin go into shock. Soon after the teacher came in and told them to get in a seat.

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later. See ya Kurosaki-chan, Azu-chan" said Sadaharu before turning and leaving. Karin was now confused as she and Azume got into their seats. Since when did Sadaharu call Azume, Azu-chan?

* * *

Soon half of the classes were finished and lunch began, the only period where students could actually converse. Real world or Soul Society. So Karin decided to sit with Azume as she did yesterday. Karin figured she'd be the one to start the conversing.

"Hey Azume-chan?" asked Karin.

"Yeah?" responded Azume.

"Why did Hidaro-kun call you Azu-chan?" questioned Karin. Azume smiled.

"Well we've been friends since we were kids. See we both died when we were really young…" she began.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy! Mommy, where are you?" said a lost little 6-year-old girl with short brown hair and scared blue eyes. The little girl was Azume. Suddenly the little girl heard a loud growling sound._

"_Mommy…?" said the girl as she turned around but behind her was not her mother but a hollow. The girl's eyes widened. As the hollows plunged at her Azume screamed. She shut her eyes tightly awaiting the appending doom. When it didn't come the girl opened her eyes to see a little boy in rag clothing with dark brown hair and strong, innocent red eyes. He looked to be about 8-years-old. Anyway, he was holding a shield from off the streets in both hands, blocking the hollow's attack. The girl's eyes widened further._

"_Hey! Hurry up and run!" yelled the boy. Azume woke up from her thoughts, got to her feet, and ran into the nearby bushes. 'Who is this boy?' Azume thought._

_The shield the boy had been holding had started to crack and soon broke in two leaving the boy vulnerable to the attack. Azume watched as the boy was hit and there was a bleeding scar on the boy's back from where he had been wounded. As the hollow went in for another attack Azume did something she never thought she would have the courage to do. She ran out of the bushes and threw her body over his. She waited for pain and again in didn't come. She opened her eyes to see a shinigami, Zanpakuto forcing the hollow back._

_The boy, whom was still conscious, saw this as well. The two children watched as the shinigami destroyed the hollow. They were awestruck as the shinigami turned to them with a smiled on his face._

"_Little girl, do you want me to heal your friend?" said the shinigami kindly. Azume looked at the man then looked at the boy underneath her and quickly got off of him. She looked back to the man and nodded furiously. The shinigami nodded once back to her. He step towards the boy said an incantation and a green glow covered the boy's back and the blood stopped coming as the wound healed. The glow vanished and the shinigami looked back towards Azume._

"_Don't worry, he'll be fine now" said the shinigami as he began to walk away. The boy got to his feet feeling perfectly fine._

"_Thank you" the two children yelled at the shinigami's back. Soon the man was completely gone._

"_What was that?" said Azume._

"_That's a shinigami, and I'm going to be one when I grow up" said the boy as he looked at the girl next to him. Azume nodded._

"_I want to be one too" she said. The boy smiled brightly._

"_Then we'll become shinigamis together" offered the boy. Azume nodded in agreement._

"_So what's your name?" asked the boy._

"_Kaidoh Azume" answered Azume._

"_Alright Azu-chan then, and my name is Hidaro Sadaharu" said Sadaharu proudly._

"_Well then thanks for saving me, Haru-kun" said Azume cheerfully._

"_I should thank you, you threw yourself over me when I was about to get killed, thanks Azu-chan" said Sadaharu. "From now on we'll be best friends"._

"_Promise?" asked Azume. Sadaharu pulled out his pinky. Once Azume saw this gesture she smiled and hooked her pinky with his._

"_Promise"_

_Flashback ended_

"That's pretty much why" said Azume nervously. Karin smiled at the story. She was instantly reminded her and Toushirou's friendship. Of course they didn't start it with a pinky promise; they started theirs when Toushirou came to that soccer game and saved her life from a menos several years ago.

* * *

Soon school was over and Karin spotted Renji.

"Yo Renji" greeted Karin.

"Yo" he replied and together the two walked to the tenth division. Once they got there Renji said a quick goodbye and left. Karin wondered through the building until she found the captain's quarters. She opened the door to see Toushirou sitting is his chair doing paperwork.

"Yo Toushirou" called Karin. Toushirou looked up at the girl and smirked as if he was glad he was finally taking a break. He got up from his seat and walked over to her.

"Yo Karin, you ready to start training?" asked Toushirou as he stood in front of her. Karin smirked.

"I was born ready, literally" said Karin. Toushirou smirked.

"Then let's go" he said as he took a step out of his office and silently shut the door behind him. Karin watched him and inside she couldn't help but remembering the story that was told to her from Azume. At this moment Karin felt that there friendship was unbreakable.

"Hey Toushirou" said Karin as they began walking.

"Yes" he replied.

"You're one of my closest friends" said Karin. Toushirou looked at her slightly taken aback by her words, and then a small smile graces his lips.

"You're mine too, Karin"

* * *

**Well there it is number 14. It was mainly just about the friendship between the two. Anyways please review.**


	15. Hinamori's confrontation

**This is the 15th chapter so enjoy. And guess what: now introducing Hinamori Momo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Toushirou thought's_

_Hyroinmaru thought's_

* * *

Only One

Chapter 15- Hinamori's confrontation

The two walked in a comfortable silence as they went to the company dojo. After confessing their friendship to each other they became instantly calmed from just being in each others presence. At that moment Toushirou couldn't think of anything he would rather be doing than spending time with this girl he just called one of his closest friends. Soon the two were at the dojo, as they walked in it was completely empty.

"I rented the dojo for an hour so we could have plenty of room if you were to suddenly loose control" explained Toushirou as Karin looked around the area.

"Alright Toushirou-sensei, what are we doing today?" asked Karin.

"Well you're going to learn to attack a non-moving target and instead of using a barrage of kicks and punches you're going to put all your energy into one attack" explained Toushirou.

"Ok… now how am I supposed to do that?" questioned Karin. Toushirou walked over and stood next to her and held up his sword, closed his eyes and focus his reiatsu into his Zanpakuto. An icy cold aura surrounded his blade; Karin could feel the chill of his reiatsu. Toushirou then opened his eyes and ran towards the dummies that stood in the dojo for Karin to practice on. As Toushirou ran close enough he slashed the dummy in half and the halves began to freeze over do to the cold reiatsu. As Toushirou walked back over to Karin he smirked.

"That's how you're supposed to do it, now lets see you try it" Toushirou instructed. Karin nodded and closed her eyes to focus her energy into her blade. Soon a flash of red reiatsu flicked across her blade but it disappeared just as quickly. Toushirou watched in amusement as the Kurosaki girl got frustrated because of her lack of concentration.

"You know maybe we should just give up on this part of the lesson and move on" suggested the captain.

"NO WAY! I'm not giving up! I refuse to" said Karin, determination clear on her face. Toushirou smirked as he continued to watch her try again and again.

_What was I thinking, asking a Kurosaki……no, not a Kurosaki, Kurosaki Karin to give up _Toushirou thought to himself.

_Well I'm surprised at you Toushirou. You're actually thinking of Kurosaki Karin as not just a Kurosaki but as an individual _said Hyroinmaru.

_Well of course because she is an individual. Don't get me wrong, she is a lot like her brother. There both stubborn, scowling, easily tempered power boxes. One the other hand though Karin is also like Hinamori. She's kind, warm, and a lot of fun _thought Toushirou as Karin once again failed to keep her reiatsu into the blade.

_She's also a lot like you. She's strong, mature, and protects the ones she cares about _informed Hyroinmaru. Toushirou smirked.

_You're right Hyroinmaru; she is a lot like me _thought Toushirou as he watched Karin finally with hold the reiatsu in her Zanpakuto long enough for her to attack the dummy, leaving some damage at the cut edges and silently congratulating herself. Toushirou walked over to her.

"Well done Karin" said Toushirou looking at the now cut in half dummy.

"I'm a fast learner" said Karin as she looked at her Zanpakuto that was glowing with a fiery red aura.

"But you still have a long way to go" said Toushirou playfully. Karin looked at him with a smirk.

"Yeah whatever, shorty" said Karin slyly. Toushirou received a tick mark on his forehead.

"Who are you calling SHORTY?! I 'm taller than you now!" Toushirou called out angrily.

"Yeah, by like 2 inches" said Karin keeping her cool.

"Well at least I'm not a midget like you!" replied Toushirou. Now Karin was the one to get mad.

"What did you just call me, SHORTY!" yelled Karin.

"You heard me, MIDGET!" yelled Toushirou right back.

"UGH! You are such a child" said Karin. Now Toushirou was just getting pissed so he got in Karin's face so now there faces are only 3 inches apart.

"Listen Kurosaki, y-" but he was interrupted by a small voice.

"Shiro-chan?" asked the voice. The new voice surprised both Karin and Toushirou except Toushirou knew who it was in an instant. He step back from Karin and turned his head to see Matsumoto and Hinamori standing in the door way of the dojo.

"Hope we weren't interrupting anything" said Rangiku suspiciously smirking.

"Matsumoto, Hinamori what are you doing here?" asked Toushirou.

"Well Momo and I were just looking for you and we happened to hear and see your little spat with Karin" said Rangiku. Toushirou could feel his face heating up at the fact that he just acted so immature in front of his subordinates and one of his closest friends.

"Aw look Toushirou's blushing" said Karin as all the girls begin to laugh. Toushirou then dropped the temperature in the room by 10 degrees.

"Hey Toushirou chill… well calm down, I was joking" said Karin before walking towards Hinamori. "Hi, I'm Kurosaki Karin".

"Oh you're Kurosaki-taicho's little sister that the whole soul society has been buzzing about lately, I've heard nothing but good things about you from Shiro-chan. My name's Hinamori Momo" said Momo kindly. Karin's eyes widened.

"So the Hinamori Momo that I've been hearing about from Toushirou well it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard nothing but good things too". Karin said before facing Toushirou as she sheathed her sword back up. "Well Toushirou it seems our training lesson is done for the day so I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Toushirou".

"Goodnight Karin" said Toushirou as he watched her leave the dojo and the company building. This surprised Hinamori.

"Well I better get going too. Renji and I are having a drinking contest at Shunsui's, so I'll see you later taicho" said Rangiku as she bolted strait out of the building before Toushirou could even yell 'Matsumoto'. Now Toushirou and Hinamori were left walking towards the captain's barracks alone. Once they made it inside the doors Hinamori sat on the couch and Toushirou sat back in his chair and began doing his paperwork again. It was silent until Hinamori began to speak.

"Shiro-chan, do you like this Kurosaki Karin more than me?" asked Hinamori.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho" was all he responded. Hinamori stared at him from where she was sitting on the couch.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about Hitsugaya-kun! You tell me, a girl you've known your entire life, to call you Hitsugaya-taicho yet you let this Kurosaki Karin call you Toushirou and you don't say anything but call her by her first name as well" cried Hinamori. Toushirou looks up from his paperwork and sees her sad face.

"Momo, it's not like it means anything. Besides why do you care?" asked Toushirou. Hinamori looked at him in disbelief.

"Hitsugaya-kun, you yell at your subordinates coldly, you yell at Karin playfully. If someone from soul society or the real world called you 'shorty' you would probably give them frostbite for a year, when Karin calls you 'shorty' you just get aggravated. You have only showed me that cold mature side of you, yet you show Karin that side and this warm childish side of you as well. What is the difference between Karin and everyone else? What is the difference between Karin and me? I guess you could say I'm jealous of her… it's like you have a new best friend" she said as tears began to spill out of her eyes. She got up and ran out of the office in tears.

"Hinamori, Wait!" said Toushirou but it was too late, she was already out of the door and probably back at division 5 with Ichigo. Toushirou laid his pen down and slouched in his chair.

_What's with her?! Why is she jealous? It's not like Karin's my whole world now or something _thought Toushirou.

_Well Toushirou, she kind of is _said Hyroinmaru.

_How so? _Thought a very confused Toushirou.

_Well take exhibit A- you're training her only because you let her manipulate you, something Hitsugaya Toushirou would never let happen. Exhibit B- you find yourself just being happy when she's around you. And exhibit C- you find yourself being protective around her, like wanting to walk her home. Face it she means a lot to you _explained Hyroinmaru.

_You're right, she does. But it's not like I can stop myself from having this feeling of…of…_

_Affection?_ answered Hyroinmaru.

_Yeah_ thought Toushirou.

_You're right you can't stop emotions. Hinamori will just have to realize that for herself. Do not worry. She will see one day _explained Hyroinmaru.

* * *

As Hinamori was sitting on her bed crying she stopped in between sniffles.

"Don't worry Shiro-chan; I'll save you from that evil Kurosaki's grasp. I won't let her have you"

* * *

**Wow, and Hinamori goes dark. Well want to know what happens with Hinamori's plans to get her shiro-chan back? Well watch out for the next chapters. Peace out and please review.**


	16. Obvious Relationship

**This is the 16th chapter and my last one for about 2 weeks. Sorry, but there is an author's note at the end of this chapter. So for now enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

_Silver's thoughts_

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

Only One

Chapter 16- Obvious Relationships

Karin woke up to yet another day. It has been two weeks since she had left the real world, and two weeks since she left Yuzu. Karin was now starting to miss the girl and her loud obnoxious father as well.

As Karin did what she did every morning she found herself being less enthusiastic than usual. She guessed it was just because she had now grown accustomed to the soul society, she didn't even need her brother to walk her to school anymore. The truth was that the strange territories of the soul society were no longer strange at all. It was almost normal.

_Ready for school, Karin-sama _said Silver.

…Almost

_Yeah I'm ready, let's go _said Karin as she walked calmly outside of her door. She began to walk and a worried look crossed her face.

_What is it? _Thought Karin.

_What is what, Karin? _Asked Silver.

_There's something about today that doesn't feel right, like something bad is going to happen _replied Karin.

_Actually, it does feel a bit odd, just stay on your guard _Silver instructed. Karin nodded and before she knew it she was bumped into someone. Karin fell to the ground.

"Clumsy as ever" said an arrogant voice. The male outstretched his hand. Karin looked up; taking the hand and a smile graced itself on her face.

"Morning Toushirou" said Karin no longer worried in the slightest.

"Morning" said Toushirou to his best friend. It was true Toushirou had to admit it to himself, he had become very close to the Kurosaki. The two saw each other at least twice a day whether eating lunch at their secret garden, training in Toushirou's dojo or even watching the stars on top of Karin's roof at the late hours of the night when they both couldn't sleep. He was content with their relationship or at least he thought he was. Lately he had been seeing Karin in a new light. Such as the night before when they were sitting on the top of Karin's roof talking. The light of the moon reflecting off of her face made her look simply angelic. He just couldn't get thoughts like that out of his mind.

"Well I'll just be on my way to school" said Karin as she took her hand from his. Toushirou, suddenly realizing the lack of warmth in his hand, was brought out of his thoughts. Toushirou silently followed her.

"What are you doing?" asked Karin without even looking back.

"How'd you know it was me?" asked Toushirou, smirk still in place.

"Well you're the one who taught me how to sense reiatsu and I'm damn good at it" the girl boasted.

"Yeah I am a good teacher" said Toushirou making a boast of his own. Karin rolled her eyes. It was true Toushirou was a stupendous teacher. Karin had learned how to control her raw reiatsu and more but there was one thing he hadn't taught her yet that she really wanted to know.

"Well whatever, I do have school to get to" said Karin. Toushirou shrugged.

"Fine then, I'll see you at training this afternoon" said Toushirou as he turned around and began to walk in another direction.

Karin's smile softened as she stared at his retreating back. Then she looked at her pocket and saw she was going to be late. Her eyes widened and she quickly shunpoed, yet another technique learned from her sensei.

* * *

Karin made it into class just as the bell was about to ring. She sat in her seat be fore the teacher got into class. Karin sighed of relief.

"Where were you?" asked Azume who was sitting right beside her.

"I bumped into Toushirou and lost track of time" answered Karin. Azume rolled her eyes. She knew of Karin and Toushirou's little relationship and honestly wished the two would tell each other they love one another, it was so painfully obvious but she promised she wouldn't intervene.

"Give her a break, Azu-chan" said Sadaharu, who was on her right side while Karin was on her left. Azume smiled. So she herself had bonds that needed strengthening but it wasn't as obvious as Toushirou and Karin.

"Fine I'll give her a break, Haru-kun. But she has to stop being late" reasoned Azume.

"If you remember correctly I was in this class two minutes before that bell even went off" said Karin smugly. Azume rolled her eyes yet again.

"Alright students turn to page 717 in your soul history textbooks" said the teacher as she walked into the room and as Karin began to turn to the page she felt it. As she looked around the class room apparently everyone else felt it too.

"What is it?" asked Azume, shaking with fear.

"Espada" said Sadaharu and Karin at the same time. Then there was a huge crash and all you could see was dust and a freshly made hole in the wall. And Karin watched as the large spiritual pressure from the Espada began knocking out the students. All that were left standing were Karin, Sadaharu, and Azume but barely.

"Damn" muttered Karin. She closed her eyes.

_Silver, I could use some assistance_ thought Karin.

_Already here _he replied as Karin felt the hilt in her hand. She smirked and thought she would put the skills she learned from Toushirou to good use but then she remembered Sadaharu and Azume.

"You guys have to get out of here" ordered Karin.

"What and leave you behind" said Sadaharu.

"I'm the one with the Zanpakuto, I'll be fine" yelled Karin.

"We're not leaving you, Zanpakuto or no Zanpakuto" Azume called out. Karin huffed angrily and faced towards the Espada. She knew those two wouldn't leave so the only way to make them safe again was to destroy the Espada.

"Prepare to die, you bastard" said Karin as she jumped and began using her newly learned kido, which she had to admit wasn't that strong.

"Hmm wild temper, strong and powerful. You must be Kurosaki Karin" said the crystal blue haired Espada.

"Who wants to know" shouted Karin as her Zanpakuto clashed with his.

"I am Grimmjow and Lord Aizen requested you join him. What do you say?" asked Grimmjow.

"I say, not in a million years. That answer you question" said Karin as she put more power into her blade and pushed Grimmjow back. He smirked evilly.

"Well then I can always force" he said as he looked towards the only two conscious people in the room. "By taking the life of someone precious to you".

Karin's eyes widened in terror as he went strait for Azume to attack. Karin ran but she knew wouldn't make it in time.

"Azume!"

Azume closed her eyes tight, waiting fro pain to come. When she felt none she opened her eyes to see over was Sadaharu.

"Just like old times, huh?" he said cheerfully. Sadaharu picked up Azume in his arms. He turned around where Karin had a sword lodged in her right shoulder for the second time. The blood ran wildly as Grimmjow removed his blade from her shoulder. Karin looked at the Espada angrily.

"I won't let you; I won't let you hurt anyone. I rather die then let you hurt my friends" said Karin as reiatsu busted out of her like air out of a popped balloon.

Silver's ruby eyes widened in the Zanpakuto world.

_Karin-sama, it is time_

* * *

**Well this is the 16th chapter and I hope you enjoyed it because I'm not making another chapter until April 13, 2009. I'm going on a cruise to the Caribbean and Puerto Rico with my family. Sorry and please review**


	17. Protecting what's precious

**Hey animewarrior519 is back from her vacation. And here it is, Karin is about to learn her shikai. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

_Atsuikaen/Silver's thoughts_

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

Only One

Chapter 17- Protecting what's precious

Karin's eyes widened in surprise at what Silver had said.

_It is time? _thought Karin.

_I mean it's time you knew my real name _said Silver.

Karin raised her sword ready to unleash whatever power was about to come.

_Well then spit it out _Karin thought hastily.

_Karin-sama my real name is Atsuikaen._

* * *

Toushirou's eyes widened as he felt an enormous familiar reiatsu burst.

"Karin!" He whispered sharply as he rushed out of his barracks and towards the academy.

"You felt it too" said the voice right beside Toushirou. Toushirou looked to his side and saw non other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

"How could you not feel it?" said Toushirou harshly but he was really just angry at himself for not being there to protect her. She could be dead right now. And with that thought in his mind he quickly shunpoed. Ichigo kept up easily.

"Look, I now you're concerned and worried but when we get in there we need to have calm heads" stated Ichigo maturely. Toushirou looked at him and knew he was right, they couldn't go in there with angry and viscous minds. Though whoever hurt his best friend would be ripped limb from limb even if he had to do it himself.

"Were almost there" said Ichigo bringing Toushirou out of his thought. Toushirou looked at the school from a distance and saw a big hole in the side of the building. Toushirou instantly tried to calm his thoughts.

* * *

"Shine, Atsuikaen" yelled Karin. Karin watched as her blade changed its color from silver to a deep red. Karin could feel her power surging through her blade.

"Awesome" murmured Sadaharu and Azume nodded in agreement as she lay in his arms. Karin looked at them; she had completely forgotten they were here.

"You two, out of here. Now!" shouted Karin.

"We're on it" said Sadaharu as he trotted out with Azume in his arm and he turned around to take one last look at Karin. "Stay alive Karin".

_Yeah like I didn't already know that _thought Karin. "Whatever, just get your butt out of here!"

He ran out as fast as he could. Karin faced the Espada yet again. "Now, where were we?"

"I was just about to take you to Aizen" said Grimmjow smugly. Karin's eyes narrowed.

"And I thought I told you I'm staying right were I am, in soul society" said Karin as she attacked him. There blades collided but it was different this time. Karin sword began to melt through Grimmjow's sword. Grimmjow was shocked to see this so he jumped back but he was even more surprised by the fact that his weapon was no longer in his hand. Karin looked down at her sword and saw that white ribbons were tied around the blade pulling it closer to the red blade as if Atsuikaen wanted nothing more than to shred the blade right through.

Grimmjow was furious as he saw his Zanpakuto being cut in two. Then he notice that the girl could not fight when her sword was shredding, he took this as an opportunity and lounged for the girl, kicking her into a wall.

Karin got out of the crater she had just made in the wall. And she noticed Atsuikaen had stopped cutting but it was already too late because Grimmjow was about to attack. She closed her eyes, feeling completely and utterly vulnerable as the pain in her shoulder along with some broken bones came into her senses. As she felt pain run through her, she uttered one word "Toushirou".

"You called" said a smooth voice. Karin opened her eyes to see non other than the boy she had called, Toushirou. He picked her up bridal style and jumped back so Ichigo could take care of Grimmjow. He ran out of the hole in the wall towards the forth division.

"Toushirou, you came" said Karin as she grabbed on to his uniform and hid her face in it. Toushirou smiled.

"Of course I came. I could never let anyone hurt my best friend" he comforted. And suddenly he felt his uniform was getting wet. He figured it was because of the blood but this liquid he felt now was cold. Toushirou was astounded; they were tears, tears of joy. Toushirou looked down at the girl lovingly as he felt her sobbing and then they halted as the girl went unconscious not from loosing blood or from loosing reiatsu but from knowing she had kept everyone safe and the fact that she couldn't help but feel at ease when she was in Toushirou's arms.

* * *

As Karin woke up she found herself back in the Zanpakuto world. She looked above her and there was the same bright full moon except now there were stars in the sky. The moon instantly reminded Karin of the white ribbons when Atsuikaen achieved shikai. As Karin walked through the now short grass that barely reached her ankles she saw a very apologetic looking dragon in the distance. Karin ran to the dragon, to see that it was Sil- Atsuikaen. She had never seen the dragon so upset before.

"What's wrong Atsuikaen?" asked Karin worriedly.

_It's my entire fault Karin-sama, I couldn't help myself _said Atsuikaen. Karin then realized he was talking about what had happened when he was cutting Grimmjow's sword in half.

"Oh yeah, what happened?" asked Karin.

_Well ever since my creation from your soul I have always been a good judge of character. Well when I turned shikai that judgment grew stronger and when I came in contact with the espada's sword it was filled with negative reiatsu which every Espada or arrancar has. I felt as though I had a duty or rather responsibility to purify the blade but it was so completely filled with the negative reiatsu that when I began to purify it began to melt away. I just couldn't stop right in the middle because to me in it was a do or die situation... I'm so sorry Karin-sama I should've stopped before you got hurt _said Atsuikaen sorrowfully.

"It's alright, Atsuikaen. I'm fine, see" said Karin as she twirled around to let Atsuikaen examine her.

_Your only okay because of Toushirou _said Atsuikaen.

"Yeah he's always there for me, always there to protect me. Maybe that's why it was his name I said when I was in trouble" said Karin.

_Or maybe it was something more _muttered Atsuikaen, Karin heard though.

"What do you mean 'something more'?" asked Karin.

_You'll see _said Atsuikaen. Karin just glared.

"Well we will have to work on the shredding thing" said Karin as Atsuikaen nodded his dragon head. Then Karin yawned.

_You must be tired _said Atsuikaen. Karin nodded as a portal opened. She looked up and smiled at Atsuikaen.

"By the way I like your name" she said before going through the portal and into her dream.

* * *

Karin awoke from a pleasant dream and opened her eyes only to see blue ones. She smiled.

_Of course he wanted to be the first one I saw _thought Karin as she sat up.

"Karin, I'm glad you're alright" said Toushirou.

"Yeah me too, it was thanks to you I'm alright in the first place" said Karin.

"Well you should have seen Ichigo when he started fighting that Espada. By the way congratulations on achieving shikai" replied Toushirou. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Karin. The door opened to reveal Ichigo. Karin hopped out of her bed and ran towards her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Ichi-nii!" said Karin.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" asked Ichigo.

"Just a little pain in my shoulder but other than that I'm fine" explained Karin.

"I'm not surprised. You've been in here for 3 days" said Ichigo as Karin sat back on her bed.

"Really?" she said astounded.

"Yeah and Toushirou here" said Ichigo as he pointed to Toushirou. "Hasn't left your side. Even when Unohana said visiting hours were over I still caught him sneaking in through the window. The longest time he stayed away from you was 10 minutes."

Karin looked at Toushirou, surprised. Toushirou looked away but Karin could tell he was blushing. As she looked in the corner she saw paperwork that had been finished. _He must have done his paperwork in here so he wouldn't have to leave._ She smiled softly. Then someone else came through the door. It was Unohana-taicho.

"Karin-chan, I'm glad you're awake. But your visitors must leave" she informed.

"Alright Unohana-taicho" said Karin. Unohana left after making her statement.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Karin" said Ichigo as he waved and turned to leave. Once he was gone Toushirou headed for the door as well.

"I think I'll actually sleep in my own bed tonight instead of sleeping in a chair" said Toushirou as he put his hand on the door knob. "Goodnight Karin"

As he stepped out of her room he heard her call. "Toushirou, wait!"

"Yes?" replied Toushirou as he turned around in time to receive a hug from the girl.

"Thank you for being so concerned" said Karin as she did something Toushirou was not prepared for. The Kurosaki girl, his best friend, kissed him on his cheek. Toushirou could feel his face grow hot and his heart beat speed up as she placed her lips on his cheek and removed them just as quickly.

"Goodnight Toushirou" she said brightly before closing the door in his face.

Toushirou stood there dumbstruck. He waited for his heartbeat to slow down before he touched the place on his cheek that he felt her lips. A loving smile crossed his lips as he turned around. But the smile quickly faded at what he saw in front of him.

"Hinamori!"

* * *

**Well there it is and I'm glad to be back. Please review.**


	18. Ways to end a bond

**Here it is! Its chapter 18 and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Toushirou's thoughts_

_Hyroinmaru's thoughts_

* * *

Only One

Chapter 18- Ways to end a bond

Hinamori walked towards the forth division with a vase of flowers. She was hoping that if she gave Kurosaki Karin a bunch of flowers in front of Toushirou that maybe he'll see how nice she is and spend more time with her rather than the evil Kurosaki girl. She ran down the hall hoping to get into the girl's room before visiting hours were over. She had taken so long deciding on which flower was friendlier: Roses or Daffodils. She finally decided on the roses but then had to run once she realized she might not make it in time. Hinamori then stopped abruptly at the sight in front of her.

There, right in front of her, was Toushirou and the now conscious Kurosaki girl, but this was not what surprised Hinamori. The fact that Hinamori's plan had been ruined also did not astonish her. No, what shocked Hinamori was that the Kurosaki was kissing Toushirou, granted a kiss on the cheek but a kiss nonetheless. As Hinamori looked at Toushirou's expression she felt tears rim her eyes. His face was red but under the red skin he almost seemed to be enjoying it. Once Karin went back into her room Hinamori watched Toushirou's reaction, hoping it would be disgust. But the tears in her eyes flowed down her cheeks as she saw a loving smile on his face as he touched his cheek. He then turned towards her and shock overwhelmed his features.

"Hinamori!" he said in surprise causing the said girl to drop the vase full of flowers onto the ground creating a big crash. It sounded out through the hall way. All Hinamori could do was turn and believe it never happened as she ran down the hall trying to escape what was already embedded in her memory.

"Hinamori, wait!" called out Toushirou as he ran down the hall after her. Hinamori ran out of the forth division, Toushirou hot on her tail, they were both happy that most of the soul society was asleep. As she got outside she shunpoed off, but it took more than that shake off Toushirou. She began to get annoyed with the constant following of the boy so she stopped on top of one of the walls that made soul society seem like a maze.

"Leave me alone" she said coldly, her voice still hoarse from crying. She didn't even turn to look at him; she already knew he was there. Besides, she didn't want to see the face that had look so serene after being kissed by the Kurosaki.

"Momo, we have to talk about this" said Toushirou, concerned. The concern in his voice made Hinamori feel like an arrow that had gone strait through her back. She knew that the concern he was feeling for her was a small blaze compared to the wild forest fire of concern he felt for Kurosaki Karin. Hinamori turned to face the boy anger and betrayal in her eyes.

"Fine Toushirou let's talk" said Hinamori as she pulled out her blade. No, she did not want to hurt or kill Toushirou, she just knew that if they fought she would get the truest of answers from him like a person who would sing out every secret they've ever kept or every lie they've ever told in their life if it was about to end.

"Thank you" said Toushirou as he pulled out his own sword. He knew Hinamori would do this so she could the truest answers from him. It was a flaw that whenever he was in a duel he would always tell the truth, so he was glad that during a battle no one would try to strike up conversation.

The two jumped on the ground and the battle commenced. They ran at each other and as there swords collided Hinamori figured she would start this little game.

"Alright, first question: what is with you being so close to Kurosaki Karin?" she asked as they put equal force into there Zanpakuto. Toushirou jumped back a foot and then ran back at her swinging his blade.

"I don't know, she's strong, she's brave, and she's kind but that's not the reason why I'm so close with her. I guess because she's been through so much pain and still has the joy to smile everyday, for that I respected her. We then started to talk more and more as the days went by and found we had a lot in common. Soon I felt like we were on the same track of mind and I made me feel good inside, that there was someone out there just like me. I didn't want it to go away" he explained as every one of his swings was blocked. The words he had said hurt Hinamori badly but she knew she had to stay strong because now it was his turn.

"Why do you hate the relationship Karin and I have? Why are you jealous?" asked Toushirou as Hinamori began to swing rapidly and harshly.

"Because I wanted to be her. I wanted to be the one you respected. I wanted to be the one who had a lot of things in common with you. I wanted to be the one that was on your track of mind. I wanted to be the one you didn't want to go away" she said through a harsh voice.

"Hinamori, I do respect you. We do have a lot of things in common but we are just not the same. But I still don't want you to go away" he replied. _I…I can't believe all this time… I was making her feel… inferior to Karin because I was around her so much._ Toushirou felt guilty for letting it come to this.

"What am I to you?" asked Hinamori feeling the pain buildup more and more if he said the answer that she didn't want to her.

"You're my best friend and you're like a sister to me" said Toushirou and the pain in Hinamori lessened but it fill back up when he asked his next question.

"What am I to you?" he asked and to her surprise she didn't have an exact answer.

"I'm not sure. I know I used to feel the same friendship between us that you did. But now I'm convinced that it's something more" she whispered and it was almost inaudible to Toushirou's ears. His eyes softened at what he had just heard, he'd hoped that when one of them felt something more between them the other would feel the same but now he was unsure if he could feel the same way. But he didn't want his close bond with Momo to end this way.

"Hinamori-" he began but was cut off by the said girl.

"It's my turn" she said quickly so she wouldn't have to hear what he was about to say.

_Momo…you're just delaying the inevitable _thought Toushirou. His eyes softened with pity. But what she said next was a shock for Toushirou. Hinamori stood still, looking down

"Last question: are you in love with Kurosaki Karin?" she asked plain and simply but it took Toushirou a while to answer.

'_Are you in love with Kurosaki Karin?' _the words sounded throughout his head. _Am I in love with Karin?! I've never even thought about it…_he watched a slideshow of his and Karin's moments together in his head. _If I was in love with Karin then it would make since of why I felt more than friendly feelings around her. It would explain why those puppy dog eyes of hers are my weakness. It would explain why I was having those loving smiles on my face when she was near or close by. And it would explain why the temperature of my face and the speed of my heart beat went up when she kissed my cheek _thought Toushirou as the question ringed in his head once more. _'Are you in love with Kurosaki Karin?'_

"…yes" he finally said. Hinamori felt her knees collapse from underneath her as she hit the ground, completely broken **(A/N poor Hinamori)**. Toushirou ran over to her, sheathing his sword. Hinamori held her sides tightly, afraid she might break.

"Get away from me!" she called coldly. Toushirou flinched away.

_Let her heal Toushirou, she needs time _said Hyroinmaru. Toushirou nodded and turned towards the tenth division building.

"Momo, I'm so very sorry" he said as he shunpoed away back home.

* * *

As Toushirou ran he could feel tears rimming his own eyes as confusion overwhelmed him. He had just lost his best friend and figured out he has a crush on his other best friend. Toushirou then inside his mind came up with a decision about his feelings. He won't tell Karin he loves her.

_I... I can't. I… I won't let my bond with Karin end like it did with Hinamori. If I lost Hinamori I knew it would hurt but if I loose Karin… I don't think I could ever be the same _thought Toushirou as he vowed to himself that he wouldn't let love ruin his bond with Karin like it had with Hinamori.

"I promise I won't loose you, Karin"

* * *

**Well there it is. One of the most dramatic chapters in my story. Please review.**


	19. We're going home

**This is the 19th chapter and I hope you all love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Karin's thoughts_

_Toushirou's thoughts_

**Hyroinmaru's thoughts**

* * *

Only One

Chapter 19- We're going home

Karin got up from her hospital bed after being told she could leave by Unohana-taicho.

"Karin-chan, I might suggest that you visit your brother, he seemed to have left something unsaid last night" suggested Unohana. Karin nodded. Karin knew Unohana-taicho's opinion was probably best; Karin respected Unohana's opinion as much as she respected her own mother's.

"Sure thing Unohana-taicho" said Karin as she walked out of the door. Soon she was out of the forth division and walking towards the building right next door.

As she walked in she was immediately treated like a noblewoman.

"Good afternoon, Karin-sama"

"Welcome back, Karin-sama"

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Karin-sama"

Karin had always liked coming to the fifth division where she was treated like royalty by all of the fifth squad shinigami except the fuku-taicho, Hinamori, which surprised Karin, seeing as their first meeting was so nice. And as she walked towards the door to Ichigo's barracks she wondered why she didn't come here more often. Then she opened the door to see her brother and Rukia making out with Rukia sitting in his lap.

….oh yeah, that's why.

"Yo, sister in the room" said Karin as she amusedly watched the two franticly try to get more civilized. Karin sat on the couch, facing the window. She saw a red sunset which instantly reminded her she had to stop by and say hi to Toushirou. Then her view of the sunset became blocked and Karin looked up to see it was a very excited Rukia and a very irritated Ichigo whom had blocked it.

"Karin, what have I told you about knocking" scolded Ichigo. Karin just rolled her eyes.

"One, you don't knock so why do I have to. And two, it's not like I haven't seen you two going at it before" said Karin, causing both adults to blush. It was silent until Ichigo coughed, trying to release the tension.

"Anyway Karin we've got big news" said Rukia, this caught Karin's attention. She looked at them expectantly and then Rukia exploded.

"We're getting married!" she shouted as Karin's eyes widened. Karin looked at Ichigo for confirmation and he nodded which made Karin's eyes widen even more.

"No way!" she yelled. A girlish shriek was heard from Rukia, and Ichigo covered his ears in fear of getting damaged hearing.

Karin took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. It worked. She looked back at the two.

"And?" said Karin expectantly.

"And we're going to the real world tomorrow morning to tell the rest of the family and to celebrate for 3 days" said Ichigo, causing Karin to stop breathing for a moment.

'_We're going to the real world', 'we're going to the real world', _the same thought echoed throughout Karin's skull. _We're going home… to see Yuzu…dad…the soccer team._ Soon it had sunken into her head and she bolted straight out yelling "I got to go tell Toushirou".

Ichigo became angered by what his sister had just said. Why did she have to say _his _name, what was going on between those two.

* * *

As Toushirou was doing his usual paperwork he felt Karin's reiatsu coming his way.

_Okay try not to think about what happened last night _thought Toushirou as the girl rushed through the door.

"Toushirou! Guess what just happened" she said as she panted.

"What?" asked Toushirou curiously as he took a sip of his tea. Karin calmly sat on the couch after catching her breath. Karin looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I'm going back home" she said just above a whisper. She hadn't said it in so long. Toushirou looked at her, shocked.

"What? When? Why?" blurted Toushirou as he accidentally dropped the tea he was drinking and one of the shards cut his finger. One of the reasons why he hated tea.

"Toushirou!" exclaimed Karin as she ran over to him. As she saw blood coming out of his finger she quickly grabbed his hand and put the wounded finger in the in between her lips like she would whenever Yuzu got a cut on her finger. But Toushirou gained a blush that made him look like a tomato.

"God, you're clumsy! We're going to the human world tomorrow morning because Ichigo and Rukia are engaged and they want to tell everybody at home" said Karin more frustrated that Toushirou was hurt rather than the cause of why Toushirou was hurt.

"So how long are you going to be gone?" he asked as he tried not to sound desperate to know the answer.

"3 days" answered Karin happily. Toushirou smiled softly.

"That's great you'll get to see your sister and father again" said Toushirou. Karin ripped a piece of cloth from her uniform, took Toushirou's finger out of her mouth, and rapped the cloth around his finger tightly, tying the cloth up.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them again" she said. She then took a quick glimpse of her pocket watch and her eyes widened. "Oh I have to start packing, got to go, Toushirou".

"Hey Karin?" said Toushirou as he looked at the cloth on his finger.

"Yeah" she replied.

"You know I could have just used kido to heal my finger right" said Toushirou smugly.

"Oh yeah, must have forgotten" she said clumsily. But Toushirou could tell that she only forgot because she saw him hurt and so did the most basic way she knew to stop the bleeding.

"Anyway bye Toushirou" said Karin.

Toushirou watched the girl leave his office and as soon as he could no longer feel her reiatsu he sighed sadly as he looked at the cloth on his finger.

_Three days without her, not being able to protect her if she gets hurt _thought Toushirou sadly.

**Ichigo will take care of her. Besides in the scene I just watched she was the one protecting you** said Hyroinmaru.

_Yeah I know but it will still get on my nerves. Plus I need someway to make my love for her clear but with her not knowing it _thought Toushirou.

**Why? **asked Hyroinmaru.

_Because it's killing me thinking and being around her yet feeling like I'm keeping everything in. With too much emotion I could explode at any minute_ thought Toushirou and as he felt Hyroinmaru nod his head understandingly in the Zanpakuto world an idea hit him.

* * *

As the broken Hinamori came back to the fifth division after her walk she saw her taicho and his new fiancé packing.

"Um… taicho, where are you going?" asked Hinamori.

"Rukia, Karin, and I will be in the real world for the next three days so I'll need you to hold down the fort, alright?" he explained.

"Yes sir" obeyed Hinamori as she began to walk to her quarters.

Toushirou and Karin will be apart for three days, hmm.

* * *

The next morning Karin woke up excitedly as she did her morning rituals along with replacing the bandages on her shoulder and ribs. As she was finishing off her breakfast she felt a familiar reiatsu outside her door and her eyes widened. She ran to open it. As she opened the door, it revealed Toushirou.

"Toushirou! What are you doing here?" asked the shocked Karin.

"Karin you should be aware by now that that Espada in your school was after you" he said seriously.

"Yeah I know he wanted to take me to Aizen" replied Karin.

"Well…um… here" he said as he placed something into her hand. Karin looked at what was in her hand and gasped. In her hand was a necklace that had a silver chain but what surprised her more was the charm. It was a carved crystal that complemented the silver chain quite nicely.

"T-Toushirou?" said Karin looking at Toushirou for an answer.

"It's not an ordinary necklace it was one of Hyroinmaru's scales, carved with his blade" explained Toushirou nervously. "It will protect you whenever you need it to, and it will tell me when your reiatsu get to high for when you're fighting".

Now Karin understood. He was worried about her. Worried enough to give her his Zanpakuto's scale. The least she could do was wear it. She held it out to him. Toushirou had a face that almost looked like the hurt of rejection until she asked:

"Could you help me put it on?"

Toushirou smiled and nodded as Karin turned around. As his hand brushed against her soft hair he could feel his face heat up and as the scent of her hair came into his nose his heart beat sped up as well. Finally he had gotten it on and then Karin ran to a mirror to see what it looked like on her. He smiled at how gorgeous she looked in his necklace. As she came back she smiled brightly and rapped her hands around the boy neck and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. Toushirou smiled and returned the hug.

"I love it, Toushirou. Thank you so much for wanting to protect me. I promise I'll never take it off" she said into his chest.

"Thank you" he said back.

* * *

As Karin walked up to the portal made by Ichigo. She grabbed the stone around her neck.

"You ready?" asked Ichigo.

"Yep" said Karin.

"Me too" said Rukia.

"Let's go" and together they all walked through the portal, ready for what was yet to come.

* * *

**Well there here it is and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	20. Welcoming

**Chapter 20! Woo! I got twenty out there. Now I feel like a real author but it's mostly thanks to your reviews so thanks.**

**Disclaimer: you all should know this buy now, I don't own bleach blah blah blah, on with the story.**

* * *

Only One

Chapter 20- Welcoming

As Karin saw the light at the end of the deep black hole she couldn't help but feel excited. She was only yards away from home, and she couldn't wait to be back. As she sped up she finally busted through the other opening and as she landed on the ground she smiled brightly. She never thought she'd miss Urahara's basement so much.

Karin looked behind her to see the two come out of the tunnel as well.

"God Karin, you could have slowed down a little" said Ichigo as he panted from trying to keep up with his sister.

"Sorry Ichi-nii, it's that training Toushirou's done with me but don't worry, maybe one day you'll be as fast as me" she flaunted as she walked towards the way to above ground. Ichigo rolled his eyes and followed after his sister while Rukia giggled.

Once they were up top Urahara was the first to notice them.

"Ah Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-chan, Kuchiki-chan welcome back" greeted Urahara.

"Yo Urahara-san" said Karin.

"What brings you three back to the living world so soon?" he asked.

"We're engaged" said Ichigo as he smiled at Rukia, his hand intertwined with hers.

"Oh! Well congratulations" said Urahara surprised.

"Thanks" said Rukia as Urahara left to get the gigais.

"Well, what to do first?" asked Karin.

"Well, Rukia and I are planning on visiting dad first at the office, but you can go and have fun" said Ichigo as Karin got back into her regular body. As she got in she looked over herself.

"You know, I forgot how it felt to be in a human body again" said Karin as she began kicking the air, to get the feel of it back.

"Tell me about it" said Rukia as she got in the old gigai that Urahara had given her years ago.

"Well, I think I'll go and find the soccer team, you know just to see how they've been doing without me. I'll meet you at the house" she said as she headed for the door.

"Alright, don't be late" said Ichigo as he watched her leave.

* * *

**(A/N here come all those OCs from chapter 9- Goodbyes, brace yourself)**

"Come on dribble faster, Nara" said Kurisu.

"Oh and what are you going to do if I don't, Fuji" said Arekkusu. Kurisu then threw a punch and that's when Arekkusu tackled him to the ground. Soon everyone was in the fight, except Shido Inuzuka.

"Nara and Fuji are still hot-headed players, I see"

The fighting stopped immediately and everything was silent.

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere" said Shido as he turned and saw her.

"KARIN!" shouted the entire team as they got up from their dog pile and ran over to the girl.

"Karin! It's really you! We thought you'd never come back" said Matto.

"What? Me never come back? How would you guys survive" she said sarcastically.

"Well, we survive first place at the championships" said Maakasu. Karin looked at them, jaw dropped, then smiled.

"Those are my boys" said Karin proudly.

"Yeah, you raised us to kick soccer ass, so what did we do: we came, we fought, we conquered" said Shido as the whole team cheered in agreement.

"I only wish I could have been there" said Karin sadly.

"Yeah, us to captain" said Shido and Karin was touched. After all this time they still call her captain.

"Well, come on let's play some soccer" said Kurisu and the team cheered in agreement once again.

"Oh, you're on" said Karin.

* * *

As Karin began to walk home from her soccer game she faced what she hadn't expected to face: guilt.

She had promised her sister, _promised_ her; she would not get hurt to bad. Her last battle definitely went passed that mark. But oh well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

As she closed in on her house she could feel Ichigo's reiatsu before she even touched the door knob. As she went inside the first scent to hit her was the smell of Yuzu's delicious cooking. As she walked into the kitchen, Yuzu heard foot steps.

"onii-chan, dinner will be ready-" said Yuzu as she turned around and saw it was not her older brother but her twin.

"Hey Yuzu" Karin muttered before she was practically tackled by her sisters arms which were now rapped around her body.

"Karin, I missed you so much" she said as she hugged Karin tighter. Karin refused the urge to wince in pain at the squeeze of her shoulder. Though she was happy the hug didn't last to long.

"Come on help me set the table for dinner" said Yuzu and Karin nodded.

* * *

"Oh I'm so glad I'll have another daughter!" said Isshin eccentrically.

"Yes I can't wait to have Rukia-nee-san as a real sister" said Yuzu excitedly as she continued eating her dinner.

"Yes and who knows there might be the pitter-patter footsteps of grandchildren" said Isshin dreamily.

"What?!" said Ichigo obviously not ready to be a father and Karin picked up on it soon and squished her fathers foot under hers, and he yelped in pain.

"Would you shut up about grandchildren for one night, old man?" said Karin, demandingly. He nodded helplessly. Ichigo threw a thankful smile to his sister and she returned the smile. Soon it became quiet until Yuzu popped a question that made Karin nervous.

"So Karin-chan, where did you get that gorgeous necklace from?" she asked. Now all the attention was on Karin and the shiny rock around her neck.

"Um… it was… from… a friend" Karin answered. She knew that if she said Toushirou, Ichigo would get the wrong assumptions. Unfortunately, Isshin somehow caught the assumptions anyway. Her ran to his beloved Masaki poster and started crying in front of it.

"Masaki, our daughters are growing up so fast. Even our darling Karin-chan has a boyfriend who's buying her expensive jewelry" he cried.

"WHAT?!" yelled Ichigo as he spit the water that was it his mouth onto the wall.

"Karin-chan! You have a boyfriend?!" said Yuzu, surprised.

"NO! No, I do not have a boyfriend" said Karin trying to explain as she felt her face get hot. "It was from Toushirou". She then slapped herself for that.

"What? That little runt gave it to you! I'll kill him! Because if he thinks he's going to be your boyfriend he's got another thing coming" said Ichigo as he stood up angrily.

"NO! Ugh! For the last time he is not my boyfriend!" called Karin.

"Then Karin-chan why are you blushing" giggled Rukia. Karin face got even redder at this fact.

"Look for the final time, he is not my boyfriend. He's my best friend from the soul society that just happens to be a guy, alright?" she yelled as she put her dishes away and headed up to her room.

"I'm going to bed early" she called out before slamming the door shut.

* * *

**Well there is my 20th chapter so I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	21. Something's missing

**Here is chapter 21, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Karin's thoughts_

_Atsuikaen's thoughts_

**Hyroinmaru's thoughts**

**

* * *

**

Only One

Chapter 21- Something's missing

As Karin woke up the next day she found herself less aggravated as she heard yelling from down stairs.

_Ah, home sweet home _thought Karin.

Yes, it was true she missed the fighting between father and son in the house. The sound of the yelling and breaking brought back fond memories of 5 years ago when there was no Soul society or hollows just school and their father. She missed those simple times.

As she made her way down stairs she saw something she couldn't help but smile at. Sprawled in the middle of the floor were the son and father having there daily 'bonding' time. Yuzu then noticed her.

"Karin-chan, how did you sleep?" asked Yuzu.

"Fine I guess" said Karin as she sat at the table next to Rukia, who was letting her fiancé have his 'bonding' time.

"Hey Karin-chan how about after school you and I go to the mall" suggested Yuzu.

"Yuzu, you know I hate shopping" groaned Karin. Then Yuzu pulled out her puppy dog face that worked on any Kurosaki. She the one Karin got her puppy dog face from.

"Ugh fine" Karin grumbled. She hated when Yuzu did the puppy dog face, she was so good at it.

"Great, well then I'll see you after school then" she said cheerfully as she ran out of the door with Isshin leaving right behind her. Karin stared after them then Rukia began to speak.

"Um… Karin, Ichigo and I have people we need to visit. Are you alright staying home alone?" asked Rukia.

"What? Of course, you guys go and have fun" said Karin happily though on the inside she didn't want to be alone, but she wouldn't ruin their time.

"Alright, come on Ichigo, we've got to tell Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Tatsuki,…" she kept saying the name of people Karin didn't know as she walked out of the door closing it loudly.

As Karin looked around the rooms of the empty house she found herself getting bored. It seemed like everyone had something to do except for her.

_We could work on the shikai _suggested Atsuikaen.

_Good idea _thought Karin as she ran upstairs to change and then ran out of the door.

* * *

Karin was now at the basement of the Urahara shoten and began training.

"Alright let's get this started. Shine, Atsuikaen" yelled Karin as her blade turned crimson red. She looked at the swords ribbons and they gave her an idea. She raised her sword and she channeled her reiatsu to get several more ribbons out of the hilt.

_Alright Atsuikaen I want you to use your ribbons to rap those boulders _thought Karin as she pointed to the boulders.

_Sure _said Atsuikaen. The ribbons came to life and rapped around the boulders.

_Now, instead of pulling those towards you why don't you just crush them with those steel like ribbons _thought Karin and as she thought it, it happened and 8 boulders were crushed into rumble at the same time.

_Good idea _said Atsuikaen.

_Hmm maybe instead of shine, Atsuikaen it should be constrict, Atsuikaen _thought Karin to herself.

"I just thought of that idea, no big deal, right Toushirou?" said Karin as she turned around and realized there was no Toushirou behind her like she had expected. It was just her in an empty training zone.

"Wow that was weird" said Karin quietly. And it suddenly felt empty in her chest. Karin wondered what was going on but decided to ignore it and continued with her training.

* * *

A Karin got back to her house, Yuzu was there and she was mad.

"Karin, what happened to you? I thought we were going to go to the mall" said Yuzu, irritated. Karin knew that she only got that mad when she had missed a sale at her favorite store: Abercrombie & Fitch.

"I'm sorry Yuzu, I was busy training and I lost track of time. Please forgive me" said Karin as she pulled out her own puppy dog look. It would always be second best but it was still effective.

"Okay, okay, you're forgiven now let's hurry before the sale ends" she said as she pulled Karin by the arm to the mall.

* * *

Well their shopping trip lasted longer than Karin would have wanted but they left pretty early. As Karin watched Yuzu cling to her new jacket for dear life she still felt the hole.

_What is it? If it's not Yuzu than what is causing the hole in my chest _thought Karin confused. Then they suddenly heard a gruesome howl.

"Hollow" muttered Karin as she emerged out of her body, stashing it in an alley way before she ran towards the spiritual pressure, Yuzu hot on her tail. When Karin stopped at the empty soccer field her jaw dropped. There in front of her had to be 20 or 30 hollows, most of them were in the air.

"Holy…" muttered Yuzu, astounded. Karin faced Yuzu.

"Yuzu, get out of here now!" yelled Karin. Yuzu wasn't listening though, she was to busy being in shock at the number of hollows.

_Alright Atsuikaen time for the new technique _thought Karin.

_I'm ready _said Atsuikaen. Karin raised her sword.

"Constrict, Atsuikaen" Karin yelled as the blade turned crimson red and the white ribbons began capturing hollows. The ribbons got all of them except for the two Karin did not notice.

As the hollows disintegrated Karin was practically out of reiatsu from disintegrating 23 hollows at once. She then heard Yuzu's cry for help and looked over to her and saw the two hollows she missed advancing towards her.

"Yuzu!" shouted Karin as she dropped her sword and ran over to her sister. She stood blocking the way between the two species. She closed her eyes and without a seconds hesitation she shouted.

"Toushirou!"

* * *

"Karin!" whispered Toushirou harshly.

**Wow I think you know her a little too well because that was just creepy **said Hyorinmaru.

"What's going on? I know something's wrong" said Toushirou.

**Well she is about to be attacked by two hollows **said Hyorinmaru seriously.

"You know what to do" said Toushirou sternly.

**Right**

* * *

Karin then heard two loud thuds. As she opened her eyes she was surprised to see that the hollows that were once attacking her were now frozen solid. But then smiled understandingly and looked up to the sky, clutching the necklace's stone.

"Thank you Toushirou" she said and oddly the hole in her chest filled. Now she was really confused but happy to. Finally out of nowhere came Rukia and Ichigo in shinigami robes.

"What took you guys?" asked Karin as she picked up her sword that she had dropped.

"We were on the other side of town when we felt it. So what did we miss?" he asked curiously while looking the disappearing frozen hollow. Karin followed his gaze and shrugged.

"Not much"

* * *

Yuzu heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said as she continued painting her nails. She was surprised to see Karin come in. she looked very uncomfortable.

"Karin-chan, what's wrong?" asked Yuzu, concerned.

"Well Yuzu can I ask you something… personal?" asked Karin. Yuzu nodded.

"Well what does it mean when you're really close to a guy, like so close that whenever you're in danger it's his name you call, and when you're away from him you feel like there's something missing, and that even though he's not around you still find yourself saying his name by accident, that you're happy to be protected by him and him alone?" explained Karin. Yuzu shook her head in disbelief and then looked at her sister straight into the eyes.

"Karin you're in love with him" answered Yuzu. Karin's eyes widened in fear. She got up and ran.

"No, no, this can't be happening" muttered as she ran into her room.

_Karin-sama, before you have a nervous breakdown can you please tell me what's going on. Tornados are forming here in my world _said Atsuikaen.

_Oh Atsuikaen I can't believe this is happening _thought Karin.

_What's happening?! _yelled Atsuikaen.

_I've fallen in love with Toushirou _thought Karin, angrily.

_And this is bad because… _said Atsuikaen.

_Because love ruins everything _cried Karin.

_Don't you think you're overreacting a bit, Karin-sama _said Atsuikaen.

_No! Not at all… I can't tell him… I can't ruin our relationship… he's my best friend _thought Karin as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She climbed into her bed and tried hard to forget her feelings as she focused on sleep.

_Fine Karin-sama, I trust your judgment. I just hope you know what you're doing_

* * *

**That was the 21st chapter, stay tuned and please review.**


	22. To be right and wrong

**This is the 22nd chapter and I hope everyone likes it because the mischievous warrior is about stir up some trouble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Atsuikaen's thoughts_

_Karin's thoughts_

**Hyroinmaru's thoughts**

* * *

Only One

Chapter 22- To be right and wrong

As Karin lay on her bed, she was thoroughly angered with her emotions.

_This sucks! It had to be him and he had to be it! Why couldn't it have been some random guy in school or anyone else, anyone but him!? Just when things start going well crazy shit like this pops up _thought Karin.

_Karin-sama! Could you please control your anger!? Every time you get angry a flare of thunder crashes and with all those other emotions you're feeling its like hell here _complained Atsuikaen. Karin sighed.

_I'm sorry Atsuikaen, it's just I'm remembering the times Toushirou and I had together. Training together……watching the stars……seeing the sunset at that garden……even just running into each other in the street, I'm going to miss all of it _mourned Karin.

_Who says it has to go away _questioned Atsuikaen.

_What do you mean? Love ruins everything. It makes to awkward and things would never be the same between us if he didn't feel the same way _thought Karin.

_You do know that's a worst case scenario right? I mean he could love you back and you could be happier than you could ever imagine _mused Atsuikaen.

_Well maybe, but- _her thoughts were then cut off by her door opening wide to reveal Ichigo.

"Karin, we have to get back to soul society. Renji called to tell me that my subordinates are acting up again. Karin, I know how much you want to stay here with Yuzu but I have a responsi-" but Ichigo was cut off.

"Let's go then" said Karin simply as she began to pack. Ichigo stared at her, confused.

"What? But I thought you wanted to stay here? I thought you wanted to play soccer and what about Yuzu? Don't you-" but yet again Ichigo was cut off.

"Ichi-nii, I love Yuzu, but when I left here before, I promised I would make her proud. How proud would she be if she saw me quitting now?" Karin rhetorically asked. Ichigo smiled and nodded and left her room telling her they would leave after she was done.

As Karin continued to pack, Atsuikaen began to speak.

_Your not just going for Yuzu are you, Karin _questioned Atsuikaen.

_Well when Ichi-nii was talking I got to thinking that maybe you're right. Who's to say Toushirou doesn't like me the way I like him. We spend so much time together maybe he does like me. Besides I have never backed down from a situation before _explained Karin.

_Yes, I know_ thought Atsuikaen. He was remembering the last time Karin refused to back down.

_Don't worry, I can't get bruised or hurt by something like this _thought Karin cheerfully. She finished her packing and went to Yuzu's room to say goodbye. Afterwards, she went into the living room to see a portal.

"c'mon" said Ichigo as they raced through the portal.

* * *

Toushirou was sitting behind his desk sadly.

"It's been two days…" he said dryly.

**She'll be back tomorrow, so can you be a little cheerier **called Hyorinmaru.

"Still it's been unbearable, being here without her. Her loud voice, her gray eyes, her determination…" babbled Toushirou.

**Damn, you've got it bad **said Hyorinmaru. Toushirou smirked.

"Tell me about it" he grumbled. He looked at his index finger.

**Oh my kami, you still have that cloth on your finger **said Hyorinmaru, ashamed.

"It's healed already but I just couldn't take it off" muttered Toushirou. Blushing, he continued to stare at his finger until Hinamori walked in. Toushirou was surprised to see her.

"Shiro-chan" said Hinamori seductively. Toushirou's eyebrows raised in confusion.

* * *

"Well, we're back" said Ichigo as his feet touched the ground of the soul society.

"Yep" said Karin simply.

"Well, I'm going to check up on my division. Are you coming, Rukia?" said Ichigo as Rukia nodded.

"Karin, are you coming?" asked Ichigo.

"Nope, I'm going to see Toushirou. I have to tell him I'm back early" said Karin as she ran in the other direction. Ichigo had a bad feeling about what he just heard; call it a brother's intuition.

* * *

As Hinamori glided across the room, Toushirou became nervous.

"Hinamori, what are you doing?" asked Toushirou. He was completely shocked as Hinamori came closer and closer to him.

"Just testing" she said seductively as she sat on his lap. **(A/N all HitsuHina haters, brace yourself)**

"Testing wha-" but his lips were no occupied by Hinamori's.

* * *

As Karin walked up to the door to Toushirou's barracks she heard voices.

"Just testing" said a voice Karin immediately recognized as Hinamori's.

"Testing wha-" she knew that was Toushirou's voice so she opened the sliding door enough to see what was going on. Her eyes widened in shock and hurt at what she saw. There in Toushirou's lap sat Hinamori and she was kissing him.

"No…" whispered Karin as her hand closed the door. She ripped off her necklace, throwing it on the ground, turned around swiftly and ran. She ran as hard and fast as she could. Out of tenth division, out of the seiretei, passed the wall around soul society to lands she'd never set foot on before. All she knew was that she was too late and that now she had to run.

_Atsuikaen _thought Karin hastily.

_Yes, Karin-sama _said Atsuikaen sadly.

_I was wrong before, I can get hurt by this… I have been. But I did tell you love ruins everything, and I was right _thought Karin as tears flowed from her eyes.

_Karin-sama…_

* * *

Finally Hinamori pulled away from Toushirou. She then saw his cold face.

"You didn't feel anything from that kiss, did you?" asked Hinamori sadly.

"No. I didn't" said Toushirou guiltily.

"I thought so" said Hinamori as he got off of his lap, turned around and began to walk only to have her wrist grabbed. She looked back surprised at the boy.

"Hinamori, we need to talk about this" demanded Toushirou.

"Please, don't make me" begged Hinamori. Toushirou sighed.

"I want to get one point across" said Toushirou and Hinamori did not move. "Karin is the only one I love, I'm sorry. But you are the only one I want to be my best friend".

Hinamori smiled at his words.

"I know, and thank you" she said as she went towards the door. As she left Toushirou felt like he had finally gotten his best friend back but oddly he still felt empty, but he knew why.

"Karin…"

* * *

**Well there's the 22nd chap, sorry for taking so long. Please review.**


	23. Realization and Guilt

**Chapter 23 is now onboard so read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Toushirou's thoughts_

* * *

Only One

Chapter 23- Realization and Guilt

Toushirou got up from his seat in his office and decided he'd go for a walk to get his yearning for the Kurosaki out of his head. As he began his walk he walked by the fifth division to see Ichigo and Rukia leaving it hand-in-hand. To the very least Toushirou was surprised.

"Ichigo!" yelled Toushirou, surprised. Ichigo turned to him and smiled as he and Rukia walked towards him.

"Yo Toushirou" called Ichigo.

"Wait if you're here that means Karin's back early" said Toushirou as he tried his best to hide his relief.

"What do you mean? Of course she's here, she told us she was going to visit you? And by the way who gave you the gall to give my sister a neck-" Ichigo was then interrupted.

"Wait! Karin didn't visit me at all today!" interrupted Toushirou, confused. Now Ichigo was confused.

"What do you mean she didn't visit you? If she didn't where did she go?" asked Ichigo but by then Toushirou had already left to search.

_Karin! Karin, where are you? _Toushirou thought franticly. He searched everywhere. He searched the garden, their training dojo, asked Renji and Karin's friends, checked her room, and she was nowhere to be found. Toushirou began to get worried but then got an idea.

He shut his eyes and focused. Hundreds of soul ribbons dropped all around him. Toushirou knew Karin's soul ribbon anywhere so he knew for a fact that Karin's soul ribbon was not in the hundreds. Karin was no longer in soul society. Toushirou decided he would search every area tomorrow or however long it took him to find her. For now however he decided he would continue on the rest of his paperwork that needed to be done.

As he walked to his barracks something shiny caught his eye and when he knelt down for further inspection his eyes widened. There on the ground was the necklace that he had given to Karin. He still remembered what happened when he gave it to her.

**Flashback**

"_It's not an ordinary necklace it was one of Hyroinmaru's scales, carved with his blade" explained Toushirou nervously. "It will protect you whenever you need it to, and it will tell me when your reiatsu gets too high for when you're fighting"._

_Now Karin understood. He was worried about her. Worried enough to give her his Zanpakuto's scale. The least she could do was wear it. She held it out to him. Toushirou had a face that almost looked like the hurt of rejection until she asked:_

"_Could you help me put it on?"_

_Toushirou smiled and nodded as Karin turned around. As his hand brushed against her soft hair he could feel his face heat up and as the scent of her hair came into his nose his heart beat sped up as well. Finally he had gotten it on and then Karin ran to a mirror to see what it looked like on her. He smiled at how gorgeous she looked in his necklace. As she came back she smiled brightly and rapped her hands around the boy neck and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. Toushirou smiled and returned the hug._

"_I love it, Toushirou. Thank you so much for wanting to protect me. I promise I'll never take it off" she said into his chest._

"_Thank you" he said back._

**Flashback ended**

"What would make her break the promise? Why did she leave?" Toushirou asked sadly to himself as he picked up the necklace.

_Maybe she saw me and Hinamori kissing! Damn, now she thinks I like Hinamori! But why would that make her break her promise and runaway _thought Toushirou confused and saddened.

He walked into his office to find Matsumoto actually doing the work she was assigned. She looked up to see her taicho.

"Konnichiwa taicho" greeted Matsumoto brightly. She then noticed the sad expression on his face and felt instantly concerned.

"Taicho, what's wrong?" she asked. Toushirou looked up at her and saw the concern. Toushirou would never admit it to anyone but he always thought of Matsumoto as a beloved friend. Sure, she could be lazy and she definitely procrastinates too much but in the long run she was a good person to have during the……emotional times.

"Well…" began Toushirou.

* * *

Karin continued to run and run. She hated her emotions so much that she had even cut off her communication links to Atsuikaen. She wanted to be alone, no voices, no Toushirou. She soon found herself in a forest where in the center lay a lake. Karin walked up to the edge of the lake and saw her reflection. Her face was tear-stained and she looked so fragile in the reflection. Karin picked up a nearby rock.

"Stupid Karin!" she said harshly as she threw the rock at her reflection, making a rippling effect.

"Now why would a pretty shinigami girl like you be throwing rocks into a lake in area 23?" asked a voice. Karin turned around to see a girl that looked no older than ten. Karin sighed.

"Go find your parents and leave me alone, kid" said Karin as she sat in the grass. The girl came closer to her and sat in the grass next to her.

"Hey! I'm in my early twenties! I only look this old because I died young" said the girl, offended. Karin looked at the girl and noticed her features. She had raven black hair and deep golden eyes. She looked about Karin's height when she was ten. The girl must have been right about her age because her gold eyes had bits of wisdom and experience.

"By the way my name is Ryuzaki Yuki, what's yours?" Yuki asked.

"Kurosaki Karin" answered Karin simply.

"So why is a shinigami like you out here?" asked Yuki.

"Just trying to get away from it all" replied Karin. Yuki looked at her confused.

"Get away from what? How hard could it be to be one of the famous Kurosakis?" questioned Yuki.

"It's not all fun and games there in soul society. I fell in love and got my heart broken in the same week. That's what I'm getting away from" said Karin. She didn't want to tell someone she knew about her problem because then the whole soul society would know. It was a relief to tell a stranger.

"How did you get your heart broken?" asked the curious kid.

"Well…" began Karin.

* * *

"….and now here I am" finished Toushirou. Matsumoto stared at him for a moment.

"Taicho, you are so dense" said Matsumoto finally.

"Hey!" Toushirou said as he glared.

"Well it's true. Think about it. Karin sees you and Hinamori kissing. This would lead her to believe that you and Hinamori are an item, right?" said Matsumoto.

"Yeah" said Toushirou. He still wasn't getting it. Matsumoto sighed.

"So when Karin believed this as the truth she rips off the necklace you gave her and ran away from soul society. Now since this is Karin we're talking about, nothing that wasn't the utmost importance could make her run away from soul society. The most important thing in soul society to her is you. So when she ran away from soul society she was actually running away from you. And since it was you who gave her the necklace, her ripping the necklace from her neck was like her ripping you from her life. Do you get it now, taicho?" explained Matsumoto. Toushirou began to think about what he just heard.

_Me and Hinamori… item… Karin running away from me… Karin ripping me from her life… she must have been hurt badly to do this… hmm… the only thing I know that could Karin hurt that badly is strong emotions like hatred or love… hmm… me… Hinamori… item… Karin being hurt… love… _then realization hit him like a brick along with anger and guilt.

"No way! There is absolutely no way! You've got to be kidding me" Toushirou yelled angrily. Matsumoto smiled.

"Taicho, you finally go it!" said Matsumoto happily.

"you mean to tell me that she loved me as much as I love her and I was hiding it because I thought she only wanted us to stay friends!" Toushirou whispered harshly to himself. Matsumoto heard.

"That's right taicho. She lov**ed **you. But now who knows" said Matsumoto putting emphasis on the "ed" in "loved". Toushirou was then instantly saddened but brightened with an idea.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to find her. I don't care how long it takes, I'm going to tell her that this is a big misunderstanding and I'm going to tell her that I love her and not Hinamori" declared Toushirou.

"Good luck with that" said Matsumoto as she ran out of the office to go to yet another drinking party. Toushirou didn't mind though he wanted time alone, plus he did owe her one for explaining the meaning of Karin's actions. Toushirou looked down at the necklace in his hand.

"Karin, I am so sorry"

* * *

"….and that why I had to leave" finished Karin sadly.

"let me get this straight, you fell in love with your best friend and you decided not to tell him but instead to runaway like a coward" said Yuki.

"Hey, I am no coward!" shouted Karin.

"You're right. You're a selfish coward" replied Yuki.

"Am not!" called Karin loudly.

"You're being a selfish brat! First, you runaway because you're scared too face the truth. Now, your best friend is probably worried sick about you! Did you ever think of that when you were running! He's probably searching the entire soul society looking for you!" shouted Yuki.

Karin stared at her, eyes wide. She then felt a wave of guilt wash over the pain. The pain was still embedded in her soul though. Karin then stood up, decision made.

"I'm going back" she said. Yuki looked up at her.

"And what are you going to do about your broken heart?" asked Yuki. Karin smirked.

"I'll think of something" said Karin as she ran back towards the soul society. As Yuki watched her go she smiled.

"Spoken like a true Kurosaki"

* * *

**And there is the 23rd chapter. I figured it was time I let Matsumoto in the plot. Please review.**


	24. Unavoidable

**This is chapter 24 and I hope you enjoy it because it took me forever to figure out what to write in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach and never will**

_Karin's thoughts_

_Atsuikaen's thoughts_

* * *

Only One

Chapter 24- Unavoidable

Karin began running or rather shunpoed towards soul society early the next morning. She now knew one difference than the last time she ran. She knew that instead of running away from the tears and pain she had to learn and realize that selfishness would only make things worse. She had to go back and apologize for her stupid and reckless actions. But one thing did not change: she was still too late.

As Karin saw the soul society up ahead she smiled and went in. She looked around and she felt even emptier than when she had left.

_Stupid emptiness, I've got to go see Toushirou _thought Karin as she raced towards the tenth division.

Karin stopped in front of the door and took in a deep breath before entering. Toushirou looked he was getting ready to leave then he looked up to see Karin and shock lit up his face.

"Karin!" he said as he ran to her and hugged her tight to him. "I was about the search every area looking for you".

Karin's eyes widened. _So he was worried and worried enough to search every area just for me _thought Karin as guilt ran over her and she then returned Toushirou's hug.

"I'm sorry" muttered Karin. Toushirou looked down at her and released the girl.

"What?" said Toushirou.

"I'm sorry," repeated Karin as she continued. "I didn't mean to make you worry. I just needed some time to think. I must have worried you and Ichi-nii with my reckless actions. I'm so sorry".

"It's alright Karin, but we need to talk about what you saw yesterday" said Toushirou. Karin's heart began to speed up at his words.

"Um…..maybe later Toushirou… I… I still need to visit Ichi-nii" said Karin as she ran towards the door.

"Karin, wait!" but she was already out of the door. Toushirou sighed as he looked at the necklace still on his desk.

"Karin…"

* * *

As Karin ran towards the exit of the 10th division she refused to let her tears fall.

_I… I thought I could handle it… but I couldn't _thought Karin as she ran out the tenth division only to bump and knock someone over.

"Uh, sorry" Karin said apologetically as she got to her feet. She was surprised to see the person she'd knocked over was Renji.

"Yeah, whatev- oh hey Karin! Wow, what's wrong?" said Renji as he got up and spotted the tears in Karin's eyes.

"Oh nothing!" said Karin hastily as she wiped the tears away. Renji frowned and then smiled.

"Hey, how about training with me. That might cheer you up" said Renji. Karin wanted to protest that she didn't need cheering up but she hadn't trained in a while and definitely wouldn't miss out on the chance to train with Renji.

"Sure" said Karin as they began walking to the 6th division.

* * *

It had been days since then and Toushirou was sitting in his chair, sighing. He had tried to talk to Karin about what had happened with Hinamori but every time he even brought up the subject she would run, making up some lame excuse. He began to get irritated with this cycle. It was always bump into each other, bring up the subject, lame excuse, run. Toushirou then vowed that the next time he saw her he would tell because he was tired of keeping in the truth when the lie was obviously hurting her.

Toushirou then got out of his seat, picked up the necklace, put it in his kimono, and left to find her.

* * *

Karin sighed. It had been days since she came back from running away and she was avoiding Toushirou. They always did the same thing. Bump into each other; bring up the Hinamori subject, lame excuse, run. Karin knew that it was pathetic and stupid but what else could she do.

_You could try talking to him _said Atsuikaen, glad that he and Karin were talking again.

_You know I can't do that Atsuikaen. What if he says 'I know you're in love with me but we can never be'? What if he breaks my heart, Atsuikaen? If that happened I don't think I could take it _Karin thought sadly.

_But is it worth your love and best friend _said Atsuikaen.

_Believe me Atsuikaen, they both left as soon as I saw him and Hinamori kissing _Karin shuddered at the memory _I'd rather not make it official._

_It's going to come, Karin-sama. You can't avoid him forever by training with Renji and doing school work non-stop like you've been doing for the last several days _said Atsuikaen. Karin sighed.

_I can try _she thought as she continued to walk. As she continued to walk she spotted him, _Speak of the devil._

Toushirou saw her and began walking towards her with a look of determination. With each step he took Karin felt a thunderbolt go straight through her.

"Karin we need to talk" said Toushirou as he stood in front of her. Karin refused to make eye contact.

"Oh sorry Toushirou but-" Toushirou stopped in the middle of her bad excuse.

"Karin you're going to hear what I have to say, like it or not. Karin, I love-" but a loud crash interrupted Toushirou. Both he and Karin looked to where the crash had come from. Then they felt a huge blast of reiatsu hit them hard. It took them both a lot of energy just to stand.

Karin ran to check out what was going on. Toushirou wanted to follow her but crowds of Shinigami and trainees had formed.

"Karin!" yelled Toushirou. There was no reply. She was probably at the front of the crowd to see what as going on.

* * *

Karin pushed the people out of the way and then she saw it. There in front of her stood eight espada and in the middle of that eight stood Ichimaru Gin, Tosen Kaname, and Aizen Sosuke. And if that wasn't bad enough behind the group was 80, maybe 90 arrancar. Karin's eyes widened at them all. She was in so much shock that she could only utter one thing:

"Damn, when did hell decide to freeze over?"

* * *

**Well there's the 24th chapter and I for one am so excited about the battle scenes soon to come. Till then please review.**


	25. Hinamori's will

**This is the 25th chapter, only two more to go afterwards. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

Only One

Chapter 25- Hinamori's will

Karin stared in horror. All she could do was stand there while people screamed behind her. She then knew that since Captain Yamamoto along with all the other captains were not there she had to take charge. She turned and whistled loudly, trying to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped screaming and looked at the girl. Karin took a deep breath.

"All trainees head back into the academy and barricade yourselves in, all shinigami stay here" ordered Karin. They all stared at her.

"NOW!" she demanded. She didn't know if it was because of the fact that the world was ending or that she was a Kurosaki but they immediately did as she said. Soon there were no more trainees. Karin turned to Aizen.

"Well, Kurosaki-chan, I believe you know what I'm here for" stated Aizen. Karin's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I know you're here to take me. But I also know that you're only trying to take me to help take over soul society. I figure you're here, I'm here, we can decide this once and for all" said Karin, confidently. Then suddenly the captains appeared as a wall between the two.

"We second the Kurosaki's motion" said Yamamoto. Thus the fight began. It was all planned out. The captains, excluding Unohana for healing purposes, got the espada along with the traitor captains. The vice captains were to take the strongest Arrancars. The rest of the shinigami were to take on the rest of the arrancar. That left Aizen to Karin, Ichigo protested but at the moment he had his hands filled with Stark.

"Alright Aizen, now this is between you, me, and your burial ground; if your lucky enough to have one that is" said Karin as she pulled out Atsuikaen. Aizen smirked.

"Such a high spirited girl. I really wish you would join my side, the side where you could have everything you ever dreamed of" stated Aizen. Karin stopped the tears from coming at what she said next.

"You know what I want. I want my mom back" at this Ichigo glimpsed at his sister when his zanpakuto clashed with Stark's. Karin then continued "and I won't dare ask you for that because you're leading the people who took her away from me!" and with that said Karin plunged towards Aizen to attack. There swords clashed and Atsuikaen didn't begin cutting.

"That maybe, young Kurosaki, but it was people who killed your mother, not I. Besides that's what I'm trying to do, bring order and balance back into our worlds" reasoned Aizen. Karin then felt the need to growl but didn't.

"You're wrong because as long as you fight beside them, protecting them, you're responsible" said Karin. Then took another swing and began a small frenzy.

"No more than Yamamoto is of you" retorted Aizen as he dodged all of his blows. This made Karin smirk.

"You're right but I'm not the killing other for my own selfish gain and lying about it, telling others it will bring peace and balance. I'm not the one putting people lives in jeopardy, deciding that my wishes and dreams are more important than theirs. I'm not the one who is the traitor, you are" said Karin defiantly. Aizen then pushed her back and a wicked smile graced his lips.

"Do you know what I just realized? I realized that I don't need _you_. I just need your blood to make another copy of you" he said as he began swinging. Karin blocked most of his attacks.

"What are you talking about?" asked Karin, confused.

"Well, Kurosaki-chan, you're a true blood. In other words being a shinigami is in your blood and I only have to have a sample of it on my blade to clone you with even more reiatsu" he said in a Kurotsuchi way.

He and Karin's swords continued to clash against each other. Karin sent out ribbons but he always cut them as if they were real weak ribbons. Karin was then pushed onto the ground as Atsuikaen was flung out of her hands. Aizen then crept closer and was now in front of Karin, sword in hand. As he held up the sword Karin shut her eyes tightly. When nothing happened Karin opened her eyes to see black hair. Karin's eyes widened, it was Hinamori!

"Hinamori!" gasped Karin. Hinamori turned to her and smiled.

"Everything's going to be alright, Karin" reassured Hinamori before turning back to Aizen. "I can't promise you the same thing".

"Ah, if it isn't beloved vice captain" said Aizen kindly.

"Call me beloved one more time and you'll know how it feels to have your heart ripped out" growled Hinamori.

"Ah, my Hinamori, still sore from the last time we fought I see. Well I'm sorry, but we have to cut this meeting short. Get out of my way" he said threateningly. Hinamori positioned her self.

"Not a chance. Aizen I'm not going to say you betraying us didn't hurt me, but I'm not going to let you hurt the one my brother loves most" Hinamori declared. Karin's eyes widened. She knew that when Hinamori said brother she meant Toushirou.

"Hinamori, why don't you join me? We could rule the new world together. The world now is flawed by pain" he stated. Hinamori snorted.

"You're right Aizen, this world is flawed but only because people like you exist in it. You know, I swore myself that I hated the girl that I'm protecting now. I swore to myself that I'd kill her if I could just get the chance. But I was wrong. She's changed my perspective along with somebody else's" she then took a quick glimpse of Toushirou fighting Gin then looked back to Aizen "she's my friend, something you proved to me that you couldn't be. I will not let you hurt her" stated Hinamori. Karin was touched by her words.

"Then you will die beside her" said Aizen as he plunged his sword through her stomach. Karin's eyes widened as Hinamori began to cough up blood as she fell to the ground. Aizen kicked her in her side. Toushirou saw what had happened.

"Hinamori!" he yelled as he wanted to be next to her but he was to busy with Gin. He knew Matsumoto wanted to fight him but orders were orders so he decided to have a little chat while fighting him.

Karin sat there in shock. _Hinamori… the one who called me a friend… was on the verge of death… and it's my entire fault_. Karin was angered for letting it get that far then she looked at the one kicking her, Aizen. _But I know who I can take it out on._

"Aizen!" called Karin angrily. Aizen then looked up at the girl.

"You said you wanted peace but you only bring more war" said Karin as resolve began to reach her eyes. She then realized that no one was fighting anymore, they were watching to see how the fight between Karin and Aizen went before deciding to continue or not. It didn't really matter to Karin though.

"Hinamori was right, our world is flawed by people like you and if it takes me the rest of my life I'll make sure you don't exist in this world or any other" she declared as she called back Atsuikaen and raised him into the air. Karin had reached total resolve and the spiritual pressure that burst out of her had everyone but the captains on their knees.

"This is the end for you, Aizen! BANKAI!"

* * *

**Well there it is and I decided that we put Hinamori as a good person in it. Happy Mother's Day and please review**.


	26. Victory

**This is the 26th chapter and I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

Only One

Chapter 26- Victory

"Bankai? Why Karin-chan do you honestly believe your Bankai can kill me?" he questioned smugly. Karin's eyes narrowed, her resolve filled eyes overflowing with dull hatred.

"You seem to be forgetting that I, Aizen, am a Kurosaki. There are many rules you've set that I can break" said Karin just as confident. "Hanji Atsuikaen!"

The white ribbons on the hilt disintegrated and reformed on her back in the form of black angel wings. The huge wings stretched out showing the black feathers on the surface. Everyone watched in amazement as Karin morphed into a dark angel.

"Well done Kurosaki, you achieved Bankai. Are you sure you don't want to join me?" asked Aizen.

"Positive" said Karin coldly as she slashed her sword creating a wild heat wave coming straight towards Aizen. Aizen stood his ground and braced himself. When the impact came Aizen enchanted his body with a kido spell. The heat wave had completely no effect.

"See Karin-chan, I'm still alive and even more wonderful, I'm not even injured" he said slyly as he stepped closer to her. Karin then smirked.

"You're right, _you_ may not be affected but the sword is" Karin said. Aizen's eyes widened as he looked down at his sword. It was melted and completely cut through. Aizen growled as he threw his sword down and glared at the girl in front of him.

"You'll pay for that" he said as he charged toward her, picking up Hinamori's sword on the way.

"It may not be as good as my sword, but it will have to do" said Aizen coldly as his sword slashed at Karin and missed. Karin stayed silent as she fought.

"What? Do you have nothing to say now that I have the advantage with my swordsmanship and kido experience" said Aizen, boastfully. Karin stayed silent as she took to the sky. She focused on her black feathers as five were picked off and as they levitated in the air Karin pointed them at Aizen. The feathers then flew at top speed straight at him. Aizen then jumped and hit four with his sword while the last one grazed his cheek, leaving a small cut in its path. Aizen smirked.

"Is that all you've got Kurosaki?" he asked smugly. Next thing he knew there were twenty feather shot down at him like arrows. Aizen got all of the feathers but one. The one missed feather was at the spot of his heart. Aizen chuckled darkly.

"Do you actually think that this measly feather can do anything?" he said, amused. Karin smirked.

"You know what I've noticed, Aizen? That your kido shield isn't as impenetrable as I thought it was since my feather cut your cheek. So I thought to myself 'how I could work this to my advantage'" said Karin confidently. With her sword in her right hand, she snapped the fingers in her left and the sword in her right hand turned into a feather. Aizen looked down at the feather on his heart. With fear and shock in his eyes the black feather transformed into the crimson blade. The crimson blade had pierced his heart.

"How?" he whispered as the pain struck.

"I guess I can make illusions with the feathers of my wings" shrugged Karin. She then flew down and took hold of hilt. Her eyes glared into Aizen's angrily.

"This is for Hinamori" she whispered as she ripped her sword from his chest. Aizen then fell to the ground, dead. Karin then sheathed her bloody blade as her eyes turned back to normal.

"It's over" she said as she walked towards Hinamori. She kneeled to her side. Karin was completely aware of the eyes staring at her. She plucked one of her black feathers before her wings disappeared. She held the feather over the wound in her stomach. The feather disintegrated and the particles went inside of her wound. Karin then pressed her head on Hinamori's chest to feel it rise and fall at a steady rate. Karin removed her head, sighing with relief. Then she looked up at to see the Arrancars leave along side the hollows. The shingamis allowed them to leave, then as soon as they were gone the whole Soul Society burst into cheers and celebrations.

"Karin, are you alright?" said Ichigo as he came running. Karin turned to him and nodded before getting tackled by him in a hug. Karin hugged him back. Ichigo then released her and looked her in her eyes.

"Yuzu would be so proud" he said. Karin smiled brightly. Then Karin remembered something as she watched Hinamori be carried away by 4th squad members. Karin looked around and spotted him. She then turned back towards Ichigo.

"Um, could you excuse me Ichi-nii" Karin said as she ran toward another boy. She tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around and saw her, his eyes widened.

"Karin!" Toushirou exclaimed as he hugged her tightly, not wanting to ever let go. But when he did, he smile down at her.

"Karin, you were amazing out there" said Toushirou, proudly.

"Guess training with Renji paid off" she replied. She then looked down.

"Karin, what's wrong?" asked Toushirou, concerned.

"Well when Hinamori was protecting me she said 'I'm not going to let you hurt the one my brother loves most'" said Karin, embarrassed. Toushirou took Karin's hand in his and lifted Karin's chin, to look at him, with his other hand.

"Karin, I've wanted to say these words to you since I gave you that necklace. Karin, I love you" he said softly. Karin's eyes widened.

"But, I saw you kissing Hinamori" said Karin confused.

"Well, I was. Hinamori grew feelings for me and she had to test me to see if I felt the same way but I didn't. When I kissed her I wanted nothing more than to kiss you. To feel my heart beat like it's going to bust out of my chest whenever you're around. At the moment she kissed me I knew that you were the only one for me. I love you, Karin" he explained. Karin smiled.

"I love you too" she said as they leaned into each other. They got closer and closer. Their lips were only centimeters apart.

"Kurosaki Karin" interrupted a voice. The two teenagers then jumped back away from each other, blushing. Karin turned to the voice to see Yamamoto and the rest of the captains, besides Ichigo and Unohana. Karin could feel her face redden even more at knowing what the Gotei 13 captains were about to see her do.

"Yes, Yamamoto-soutaicho" she said respectfully.

"I saw how you commanded the trainees in the area to safety and we also saw how you took down Aizen and we think you might make a fine captain, when you graduate of course" he explained. Karin smiled, excitedly.

"Yeah, that would be awesome" said Karin. Yamamoto nodded.

"We'll keep in touch" he said as he walked off with the rest of the captains.

"Bye lovebirds" said Shunsui as he walked with the rest of the captains.

"Well that was embarrassing" said Karin.

"At least you don't have to go to captain's meetings with them" said Toushirou as he looked down at her.

"Not yet anyway. Now, where were we?" said Karin as she smiled at him.

"Here" he said before kissing her full on the lips. Karin smiled into the kiss. She finally had everything she ever wanted. She had the love of her life, her only one.

* * *

**Well there's the 26th chapter but I'm not done yet so watch out for the epilogue. Please review**


	27. The wedding

**Hey everyone! The wonderful ending to this wonderful story is here, chapter 27.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

Only One

Chapter 27- The wedding

"You look beautiful, Rukia" said Karin as she stared at the Bride.

"Yeah" said Yuzu, putting on the finishing touches.

"Thanks you guys, I couldn't have asked for better bride's maids" said Rukia. Rukia knew it was customary to have only one bride's maid but she couldn't choose between the two. Besides, it was her wedding and she was going to have it the way she wanted it.

"Well this is your day, Rukia. Your last day of being a Kuchiki" said Yuzu.

"Yeah, I'm sure Byakuya's thrilled about that" said Karin sarcastically. Rukia and Yuzu laughed at the comment. Then suddenly the said man walked in.

"It's time" said Byakuya. Rukia took a deep breath.

"I'm ready" she said as she stood.

"Guess that means it's time for you and me to go first, Karin" said Yuzu excitedly. Karin nodded and the two left. Yuzu was the first to walk down the isle, but Karin was right behind her, and Orihime behind Karin. As Karin walked down the isle she saw the groom's men standing in tuxes: Abarai Renji **(A/N The best man)**, Hitsugaya Toushirou, and Uryuu Ishida. Karin had to admit that Toushirou looked really good in a tux. Then Karin's eyes fell on her brother. He was wearing his own tux, and to the say the least he looked nervous. Well to her, he did, because to others he could like his normal, goofy, happy self, but Karin knew better. As she was now in line on Ichigo's right side, Orihime stopped next to her and the 'here comes the Bride' music began to play. Everyone stood as Rukia walked down the isle, her arm laced with Byakuya's. As they came to a stop the preacher spoke.

"Who gives this woman to this man in holy matrimony?" he asked. Byakuya looked at Rukia.

"I do not give this woman" he said. Rukia's eyes widened as everyone in the room gasped. Byakuya, keeping up his noble demeanor, continued "I give away the most valuable thing in my life. I give away a precious jewel to an enemy, only knowing it's what will make that jewel shine even brighter".

"Onii-chan…" said Rukia as she nearly cried when Byakuya let her go. Byakuya nodded towards Ichigo before sitting down and Ichigo nodded back. Rukia walked up to stand next to the love of her life. The ceremony continued. Karin could feel the joy radiating off of Rukia as the vows came.

"The groom would like to speak his vows" said the preacher. Ichigo turned towards Rukia.

"Rukia, I don't know much, that I'll admit. But I do know that when you're with me I feel happier, when you're with me I fight stronger, and when you're with me I'm annoyed to death that you make me feel so vulnerable. But when you're not with me, everything's gone. My strength, my joy, heck even my sanity sometimes. You are my everything. I vow to never loose you" he declared. Rukia smiled brightly at the man, trying to keep her tears from coming to her eyes.

"Now the bride" instructed the Preacher.

"Ichigo, you are an idiot… because I vow to never leave you" she said as Ichigo chuckled lightly.

"Do you have the rings?" asked the preacher. Ichigo turned to Renji and Renji then gave him the ring. Ichigo turned back to Rukia.

"Place the on her finger and repeat after me 'with this ring I thee wed'" directed the preacher. Ichigo placed the ring on Rukia's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed" said Ichigo. Rukia then smiled and turned towards Yuzu, who gave her the ring and the Rukia turned back towards Ichigo.

"Place the on his finger and repeat after me 'with this ring I thee wed'" directed the preacher once again. Rukia placed the ring on Ichigo's finger.

"With this ring… I thee wed" said Rukia.

"Do you, Kurosaki Ichigo, take this woman to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, till death do you part?"

"I do" said Ichigo.

"Do you, Kuchiki Rukia, take this man to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, till death do you part?"

"I do" said Rukia as she didn't look away from Ichigo.

"Then with the powers vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the preacher declared. Ichigo and Rukia then kissed passionately.

Everyone cheered as the newly weds walked back down the isle. And thus, to the reception they went.

* * *

**The Reception**

Karin sat at a table with her sister, sister-in-law and her brother. Also at the table was the best man, Renji, and Ichigo's new brother-in-law, Byakuya. There was their father sitting at the table as well. Soon the sound of metal on glass was heard. Everyone looked towards the sound to see it was Renji. Some were surprised that Renji tapped the glass instead of breaking it.

"Alright, I guess it's time for me to make a toast" said Renji and everyone lifted their glasses.

"Look, if you want mushy crap about love don't come to me, but I will say this. I've known Ichigo for about five years. It wasn't a very good first impression. I was sent to take Rukia back to soul society. He tried to fight against me to save Rukia. He may not have loved her then like he does now, but even then he knew he had keep her with him. If that wasn't bad enough he went to soul society, which to him was new territory. He had no idea of how he was going to save Rukia or whether or not he would live to save her. Of course that didn't stop him from putting Soul society into complete havoc. Look, what I'm trying to say is that Rukia has been my best friend since we were kids in the rukongai and I know if theirs anyone I can trust her with, it would definitely be you, Ichigo. So cheers to the happy couple of my two best friends" said Renji as everyone took a sip of their wine **(A/N or water for those under 18). **Karin looked at Yuzu and nodded. As Yuzu saw that everyone had taken their first sip Karin tapped her glass getting everyone's attention. She stood.

"Hey everyone, well I guess it's time I make my own little speech as the bride's maid" said Karin as everyone raised their glasses yet again. Karin took a deep breath.

"Well, you all know Ichigo as the stubborn, strong-willed shinigami, but I know him as the protective, kind-hearted, scowling teenager upstairs. Ichigo always had this problem with showing others what I saw, and I know him better than anyone, but one day that all changed. It surprised me how he changed so quickly. You would probably think that it's because he took on the responsibilities of being a soul reaper, but I knew better. I knew it was because he had someone. Not just someone to be friends with, he found someone exactly like him. He found someone just as stubborn as he is, someone who knows what he'd been through, and someone jumping the same hurdles that he was. I could see it in his face when he came home: no emptiness, just content and fullness. Later I found out that it was Rukia who did that to him, I was thankful. Finally my brother wasn't alone anymore. Rukia, you make him a better person. I'll help in anyway I can to set him straight because even an ass-kicked Ichigo is better than an empty one. Besides, even if he does get his butt kicked when your there he'd still be happy. So thank you, Rukia, and may your years with my brother be pleasant" said Karin before taking a sip of her water and everyone else followed. Soon after her speech the music began and Ichigo decided to dance with Rukia. Karin, however, remained in her seat and watched. She just couldn't help but stare. They looked so happy and after all Ichigo's been through, he deserved to be happy.

"May I have this dance?"

Karin didn't even have to look to know that it was Toushirou. She turned to him and smiled as she put her hand into hand. He brought her to the dance floor where a slow song began to play.

"I liked your speech" he said as he looked down at her.

"Thank you, I was just spur of the moment thing" she said.

"Could have fooled me" he said coolly.

"You? Fooled? Now there's a surprise" said Karin sarcastically. Toushirou rolled his eyes and looked back down at her.

"You look beautiful" he said as twirled her to get the full effect of her dark blue bride's maid's gown. Karin stopped twirling and put her arms back around his neck.

"You don't look to bad yourself" said Karin before she kissed him. When they separated they just stared into each others eyes, thinking about what they'd been through to get to the way they were now. Suddenly they were interrupted by Yuzu.

"Karin their tossing the bouquet, come on" she said before dragging her twin away from her boyfriend.

Toushirou just sat down and watched the girls get so hyped up over flowers. He had practically everything he'd ever wanted. He had Karin as his girlfriend, Hinamori as his best friend, and gotten all his paperwork done before the wedding so he wouldn't have to worry about it. Yes, he was completely content and at peace.

…Until Karin caught the bouquet.

* * *

**Yes!!!!!! Finally, I'm done with this story. Oh and it's my birthday today. Happy birthday to me!! Please review.**


End file.
